Imagineers: Defenders of Disney
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: A group of twelve people will come together with their favorite Disney characters to defend the parks and worlds of Disney from evil-doers and nere-do-wells. (OC driven) Character Submission is CLOSED.
1. entree form (CLOSED)

**Hello Disney Fans! This is The Dragon Saver, and I've come here to announce a new story:**

 **The Imagineers!**

 **The premise is this: a group of people are called together to team up with their favorite Disney characters to defend the parks and worlds that the characters live in. Each of the chosen, dubbed Imagineers after the people that work on the theme parks, is given a magical power and a bond to a Disney character.**

 **If you want to submit your character, just give the following information in a review or PM (with the phrase "Imagineer" in the title of the PM):**

 **Name: it can be just a first name, last name is optional**

 **Age: any age is fine, but preferably between 10 and 22 years old**

 **Race: what is their nationality?**

 **Gender: are they a boy or a girl?**

 **Appearance: what clothes do they wear? Do they have any distinct features about their body?**

 **Personality: how do they act? How do others think of them?**

 **Magic "Imagineer" Power: every Imagineer has a unique power. Some can summon a weapon, others can create fireworks. What special power does your character have? I doesn't have to be for combat, as mystery solving is important as well to be an Imagineer.**

 **That's the basic character submission, but choosing your character's partner has their own guidelines:**

 **Character: which Disney character will be your partner? It can be from a Disney animated, live-action, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars, shows/ original movies from Disney Channel/ Disney XD, or maybe you want to pick a character from the theme parks.**

 **World: where does your character come from?**

 **Imagine Power: as a partner to an Imagineer, characters can use a team up power with their partner. How does your character team up with their Disney partner?**

 **Relationship: how do your character and partner interact? Any relationship is fine, just don't make it romantic.**

 **If you have questions about which characters are allowed, please PM me. There are about 12 slots open, and you can submit up to two characters.**

 **To give an idea of a character submission, here is my character for the story.**

Name: Dylan

Age: 18

Race: American

Gender: Male

Appearance: Brown hair with blue-green eyes. Wears a purple T-shirt under a grey jacket and blue jeans. Wears glasses and a digital watch.

Personality: Smart and reserved, he enjoys learning all about Disney and its lore. Tends to speak his mind, which can make him come off as a smart-Alek to others. He's loyal and great at solving problems, but can be passive in decision-making.

Magic "Imagineer" Power: Fantasia magic. Allows him to conduct music to restore magic, sound, and color to objects. Can also counter curses, but takes time for larger curses.

Character: Rocket Raccoon

World: Guardians of the Galaxy

Imagine Power: Magic Hack. The ability to hack objects using magic, allowing Rocket to take control of it.

Relationship: Similar to brothers, Dylan and Rocket quarrel but are always there for each other. They both enjoy sarcastic humor and bond over being reserved outsiders in their groups.


	2. Meet the Imagineers (part 1)

**Hey Everyone! It's only been a day and we already have over half of the spots filled!**

 **There are still 5 slots left, so keep submitting your characters.**

 **A Quick note to Guest reviewers: while I want to include your characters, I must sadly only allow people with accounts here on as I can reply and work closer with them on their characters. A shout out to Guest's JOHNHAMMOD1993 and the unnamed guest with the character "eyla" for submitting your characters, though, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Here's a recap for submission guidelines:**

 **-Character Name**

 **-Age**

 **-Race/ Ethnicity**

 **-Gender (Male or Female)**

 **-Appearance (clothes and distinguishing features)**

 **-Personality**

 **-Magic "Imagineer" Power (power your character has to help solve puzzles or fight evil)**

 **\- Disney Partner Character (It can be from Disney, PIXAR, Marvel, Star Wars, Disney Channel/ Disney XD, The Muppets, Disney Video Games, Disney Park Characters, Indiana Jones, or James Cameron's AVATAR)**

 **-World the Partner Character comes from**

 **-Imagine Team-Up Power (the power your character and partner use together)**

 **-Relationship between character and partner (anything but Romantic relationships)**

 **With that out of the way, let's introduce the first three Imagineers!**

* * *

In a New York City apartment, an 18-year-old man was binge watching the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies in preparation for "Thor: Ragnarok: that upcoming fall. He was of a standard build with brown hair that spiked up at the front, with blue-green eyes underneath a pair of crystal (or foggy white)-frame glasses. He was wearing a purple T-shirt underneath a grey jacket and a pair of blue jeans.

As the boy, named Dylan, was getting around to "Guardians of the Galaxy", he heard a scratching at the window.

"What is it?" Dylan called, expecting it to be one of his neighbors in the apartment above or below him. Not getting an answer, he paused the movie to go to his window to check it out. Opening the window, he was surprised to see a raccoon sitting on the raining.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" Dylan said, shooing the creature off. As the raccoon scurried down to street level, the boy was a bit confused. "Why would a raccoon have climbed up here so far from the trash cans?" Dylan questioned.

It was then that he noticed something down on the floor: an envelope of some kind.

"What's this?" he asked. Picking the letter up, he turned it over to see a seal with the Mickey Mouse head on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a rooftop in another part of New York, an 18-year-old girl was watching the sunset over the city. She had tan skin (similar to a middle-eastern tone but lighter) with long black hair that partially covered her right eye, the light of the city catching her purple highlights. She was wearing a long-sleeve shirt similar to her favorite superhero, Ms. Marvel Kamala Khan, with a red scarf, silver bracelets, and tight black jeans.

This was Kristen, though everyone calls her "Krys". She was an immigrant from Australia that was the daughter to a Muslim family, which lead to some conflicts when she wanted both to embrace living in America and her heritage. Once she was old enough, she moved to New York City with her friend Dylan to pursue her dream of becoming a cartoonist.

As she looked out into the sunset, something flew past her, making her shiver from the breeze. Looking around, she noticed something in the gargoyle statue next to her. The statue reminded her of the Disney show "Gargoyles", which was her favorite show growing up.

"What is this?" she asked to herself, her voice ringing with a slight Aussie accent. Reaching into the gargoyle's mouth, she pulled out an envelope with the Mickey Mouse logo on it.

* * *

Down in the southern region of the U.S., a Hispanic boy was playing "Kingdom Hearts 0.2" on his PS4. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, with a necklace identical to Sora's from "Kingdom Hearts". He also had various anime and Kingdom Hearts posters on his walls, with the exception of the Zootopia poster that he had due to it being his favorite Disney movie.

"Come on Mickey, let's finish these Heartless off," said Jesse, the 16-year-old completely focused on his game. Just as he was about to finish the final boss of the game, his mother called him.

"Jesse, you got mail!" said his mother from the kitchen.

"Ugh," the boy groaned, pausing his game as he was taken out of his flow. "I'll get it," he called back, walking into the kitchen to pick up the letter.

"I didn't know you entered a Disney contest for that game you play," his mother said, handing Jesse the letter.

"First if all, Kingdom Hearts is a collaboration between Disney _and_ Square Enix," said Jesse, taking the letter, "and second of all… I never entered a contest."

"Well your name is on the letter, open it up," his mother encouraged.

"I was getting to that," Jesse said. Pulling up the seal, the boy pulled out the letter to see what was inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, another boy was reading the exact same letter, though he was living way up north in the country of Canada.

"Dear Axel," read the boy, sitting down in a bean bag chair, "you have been selected to be a part of a special program courtesy of the Walt Disney Company. You and eleven others will take part in an all-expense paid trip to Walt Disney World, where you will be taken behind the scenes to see how the magic happens."

Setting down the letter, Axel looked at himself in the nearby mirror. He had short brown hair with hazel eyes. He was wearing red, like a _lot_ of red. He had a red shirt with Iron Man on the front, with red athletic shorts and orange running shoes. Smiling a bit, he turned to the bird cage in his room which held a snowy owl.

"Came you believe it, Alex?" the boy said excitedly, "I've been selected to go to Disney World for free!"

The owl gave a short hoot, flying over to the 15-year-old's bed to grab a plushie of Destiny from his owner's favorite PIXAR movie, "Finding Dory".

"Yep, that's the one," Axel said, putting on his authentic Mario hat and black fingerless gloves. "I wish I could take you with me, but Disney isn't Hogwarts." He laughed a bit, petting his owl. "I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And here are the first four Imagineers, with hints about each of their partners in their paragraphs. The next four will be in the next chapter.**

 **Dylan and Krys are provided by TheDragonSaver (Me!)**

 **Jesse is provided by JesseRI**

 **Axel is provided by Alex the Owl**


	3. Meet the Imagineers (part 2)

**Hey Everyone!**

 **9 Imagineers have answered the call, and there are still 3 slots left:**

 **1 boy**

 **and 2 girls**

 **keep submitting characters so that all slots can be filled!**

 **Here's a recap for submission guidelines:**

 **-Character Name**

 **-Age**

 **-Race/ Ethnicity**

 **-Gender (Male or Female)**

 **-Appearance (clothes and distinguishing features)**

 **-Personality**

 **-Magic "Imagineer" Power (power your character has to help solve puzzles or fight evil)**

 **\- Disney Partner Character (It can be from Disney, PIXAR, Marvel, Star Wars, Disney Channel/ Disney XD, The Muppets, Disney Video Games, Disney Park Characters, Indiana Jones, or James Cameron's AVATAR)**

 **-World the Partner Character comes from**

 **-Imagine Team-Up Power (the power your character and partner use together)**

 **-Relationship between character and partner (anything but Romantic relationships)**

 **With that out of the way, let's introduce the next four Imagineers!**

* * *

In the sunny state of California, a girl was squealing with delight. She had sand-blonde hair that was tied back by a ribbon, which kept it from her bright-blue eyes. She wore a plaid dress shirt with shorts underneath her skirt, a jean jacket covering her arms and black high-tops. Her current attire also showed off her tanned skin and figure.

"I can't believe I get to go to Disney!" she exclaimed. "Well, I've been to Disneyland, but this is Disney WORLD! A whole different ball game."

Thinking quickly, Gezella ran around her room, grabbing a bag to put various items into it. The Canadian-American 16-year-old calmed down suddenly, taking a breath to compose herself.

"Calm down, Gezella," the girl chided herself, "you'll have time to pack in the morning."

Sitting down, the girl decided to watch "A Goofy Movie", one of her favorites, to get pumped for her Disney adventures.

"This will be a trip that I won't forget," she said.

 **[***]**

In another part of the United States, another girl was happy about her invitation. This was Moriana, though everyone calls her Morry. She was a British-American 18-year-old with ginger hair tied back in a bun and blue eyes. She was wearing a green shirt with Peter Pan on it that said, "I'm So Fly I Neverland", along with jeans and boots.

Morry lightly twirled around her room as she hummed "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan. She was a bit of an 'out there' girl (with people thinking of her like Alice in Wonderland) but she was very friendly with others.

"Oh, I can't wait to go to Disney tomorrow," she said to herself, her voice ringing with a slight British accent. "Maybe I'll meet Peter and Tinkerbell and so many more!"

She sighed wistfully, before getting an idea. Going over to her desk, she sat down to start writing her ideas own for a new song she just thought of. As an aspiring lyricist, she couldn't let her ideas float away.

 **[***]**

The next day, one of the winners of the contest was getting ready to board his flight to Orlando. He was 18 and had brown hair in a flat top. He was tall and broad, wearing a red shirt with tan west, blue jeans and tan work boots. This was Sam, and he was about to board his plane before someone bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it!" said the rude man, despite it being an accident.

"Sorry," Sam said. For a big guy, he was actually soft-spoken and always thought before he spoke.

Getting onto the plane, the boy decided to scroll through the in-flight movie selection. Finding one he liked, he put on his complementary headphones and sat back for his long flight as "Wreck-It Ralph" played on the screen.

 **[***]**

Another person was on a flight, though she was from a farther place than the U.S.: France. The girl looked out her window with her ocean-blue eyes as she left Paris for the first time since her parents moved here when she was little. The 17-year-old Mia adjusted her dark-grey cardigan as she fidgeted in her seat. The rest of her outfit consisted of black leggings, a blue tank top, and brown boots. She also had a blue pendant around her neck for 'Protection' her parents said.

Mia was slightly nervous; this would be the first time she went somewhere without some else she knew with her. Looking out the window again, she turned to the person next to her, ready to start up a conversation, but backed out of it due to her shyness. Deciding to see what movies they had, the olive-skinned girl was delighted to see that they had "Hunchback of Notre Dame" as one of the choices. Pushing back her curly brown hair and putting on her glasses, she decided to watch the movie in English to brush up on it before she returned to her roots in the states.

" _I wonder what differences that Disney World has compared to Disneyland Paris?"_ she though as the movie began.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Gezella is provided by POMForever**

 **Morry is provided by DisneyFreak-Lover**

 **Sam is provided by akazianka1038**

 **Mia is provided by Demi Brackensick**


	4. Meet the Imagineers (part 3)

**AN: All slots have been filled.**

 **Enjoy as the last four Imagineers are revealed and the group meets for the first time!**

* * *

As the plane from London touched down in Orlando, one of the chosen for the contest stepped off the plane. This one was a small, mousey boy with big circular glasses and short brown hair, whom was currently wearing a blue hoodie with green accents on the sleeves, pocket, and hood, with grey Capri shorts and black shoes.

This is Elijah, or "Eli", a 14-year-old British kid with a big IQ but timid nature. He looked around nervously as he went through the baggage claim, though he calmed down when he saw his Tomorrowland-themed bag. Picking it up, he lightly started to hum "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy as he went to wait for the bus to Disney World.

 **[***]**

Another one of the contest winners was at the baggage claim, though she came from here in the states. Savannah, age 19, was a mix between Mediterranean and African American, with chocolate-colored skin and black curly hair. She had sea-green eyes and a figure similar to Moana. She wore shorts and a T-shirt that had the characters from "Inside Out" on it, along with blue glasses, owl earrings, and a TARDIS necklace.

"I hope I find things to help me come up with ideas for my stories," Savannah said to herself, grabbing her bag off of the conveyor belt.

As she went to go wait in line for the bus, she heard a pop song that she liked come onto the airport's stereo. She wanted to dance to it, but her shyness made her hesitant to do it in person. Instead she took out a notebook that held her ideas and started to write down her thoughts.

 **[***]**

As everyone else was getting to Disney World, there was one person that was already at the Magic Kingdom entrance. He was a 15-year-old Japanese boy, with long, shaggy black hair that made him look like L from "Death Note". His dull green eyes scanned the crowd as he stuck his hands into his baggy "Nightmare Before Christmas" pull-over hoodie with black sweatpants and brown combat boots.

"Was I the only one here early?" Katsu asked himself.

Everyone else seemed to avoid him as he gave off an 'emo' vibe, but in actuality he was just a big fan of Horror. He didn't watch many of the Disney movies, but he enjoyed "Monsters Inc." as well as the cartoon "Gravity Falls." Suddenly he spotted someone with a letter similar to his own and decided to walk over to them to check it out.

 **[***]**

"This is Red-5 to Yavin 4," said a girl into her phone, "I've made it to the meeting point, awaiting mission objective."

"Yavin 4 to Red-5," said a man's voice on the other end," your mission is to have fun at Disney!"

The girl giggled, "I will, dad. We've been before. This is just the first time I've gone by myself."

"Just remember to play nice with the others, Astra," said the girl's father.  
"I will," Astra said defensively, though she laughed a bit. "Bye dad. Call you later!"

As Astra hung up, the African American girl, age 13, looked around as she adjusted her Stormtrooper backpack. She was wearing a pink Star Wars shirt with light-blue shorts and BB-8 flip flops, her curly black hair tied back in a ponytail. If it wasn't obvious, Astra is a big fan of Star Wars, and also the youngest person to win the contest.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" She exclaimed, hopping around a bit. "Oh, I think that's everyone now!" she said, looking over to see the other eleven coming towards her. As an Orlando native, she was excited to show these newbies the ropes of a great Disney vacation.

 **[***]**

"So, is this everyone?" Dylan asked, looking around at the group.

Everyone held up their invitation as the boy looked around.

"I believe so," Morry said, "now how about we stop standing around and go find our tour?"

"I agree," Astra said, "as the only one of us from here, _I_ will show you the way to Disney Castle."

"It's just a straight line down Main Street USA," Mia in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I think that as the oldest one here that I should lead the group," Savannah said, though she lacked some confidence in that statement.

"How about we vote," Eli suggested. "If you want Astra to lead, then raise your hand."

Only Astra herself raised her hand.

"If you want Savannah to lead, then raise your hand."

Katsu, Mia, and Gezella raised their hands.

"And if you want Dylan to lead, raise your hand."

The other eight contestants raised their hand, making Dylan the leader.

"Alright, then let's go," Dylan said.

Before anyone could move, however, a cast member approached the group. "Hello, winners of the Imagineer Contest!" said the woman. "We're so glad that all of you could make it. If you would just follow me to the Fire House over here, then we can get started on our tour."

The group followed the woman as she leads them to the Fire House, which held the interactive park game "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" inside. Instead of playing the game, however, the woman brought them over to what looked like a photo-op.

"Alright, everyone get close together, smile, and say 'Disney For Life'!" the cast member said, setting up a camera.

"DISNEY FOR LIFE!" the group said, the camera going off with a flash. Instead of taking their picture, however, the camera blinded them with magic, taking them to a strange place that only one of them recognized.

"W-where are we?" Jesse asked, a bit frightened by what just happened.

"It's like something out of 'The Twilight Zone'," Katsu said. The Japanese boy smiled. "Freaky yet cool."

"Wait… I think I recognize this place," Dylan said. He turned to his friend Krys. "Doesn't this look like something out of Fantasia?"

"You're right!" came an iconic voice from the stairwell. To everyone's shock, it was none other than Mickey Mouse himself, and not a person in a Mickey Mouse costume, but the _actual_ Mickey Mouse. "Glad to see that you're all here. I'm Mickey Mouse, and you've been chosen to help use here at Disney as Imagineers!"

No one said anything, still in shock, until Axel spoke up. "So, we're like the Power Rangers?" he asked excitedly. Everyone stared at the boy in red as he continued. "Think about it: we're all teenagers that were brought together by a higher force to fight evil! How cool is that!?"

"But, why us?" Mia asked.

"Because those letters were sent out to find people with great amounts of Imagination, and that means you," Mickey explained.

"Can we have a moment?" Dylan asked. Mickey nodded, and the twelve kids turned towards each other in a group huddle. After some time, they broke up and Dylan said, "Mickey, we would be glad to help you out. All of us grew up on Disney, so returning the favor would be awesome."

"Great! Then follow me upstairs so that we can get started!" Mickey said, waving for them to follow him. As the group ascended the stairs, the air seemed to shimmer as they went from a medieval castle aesthetic to something more reminiscent of the inside of a clock.

"Hey, Mickey, is that you?" called a voice from further into the place. As the group approached the voice, it was revealed to be a bunny with a similar style to Mickey though with blue shorts.

"Yep, it's me! And I brought the new Imagineers!" the mouse said.

The bunny looked up at the group, then smiled as he got up from his chair. "Hey! Glad that you're all here. The name's Oswald, and I'm Mickey's brother. I'm in charge of getting you all prepared for your mission here at the parks. So, shall we begin?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Don't worry about the cliffhanger, I'll work on everyone getting their partners and powers ASAP!**

 **Eli is provided by Skyler the Elf Owl**

 **Savannah is provided by MysteryGirl7Freak**

 **Katsu and Astra are provided by TheDragonSaver (me!)**

 **I hope I don't offend anyone by adding two more characters, but I had the idea for Katsu and Astra and I couldn't not use them in this story. For everyone else that submitted characters (including guests) thanks for participating and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	5. Partners and Powers

"So, do we get superpowers?" Axel asked Oswald, "'cause that would be awesome!"

"Powers aren't really my specialty," Oswald said, "Mickey is the one that has powers. I'm more of the inventor type. In fact, I made you guys these." Picking up some objects off of his workbench, the rabbit presented the twelve kids with a wristband that had the Mickey symbol on top. "These may look like the standard Magic Bands that the other park guests wear, but these allow you to use your powers and summon your partner character." Oswald then walked over to a walk and pressed a button, opening a door nearby. "If you would follow me, I will explain further."

Before anyone followed him, Sam spoke for the first time since they all met. "I hate to be that guy, but who exactly is Oswald?" he asked.

It was Dylan who replied, "Oswald was Walt Disney's original creation before Mickey, but due to legal reasons the company that published the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons kept the rights. It wasn't until recent years when Disney made a trade to get Oswald back, with his first appearance being in a video game where he and Mickey were dubbed 'brothers' in the sense that they were the first creations of Walt Disney."

Sam nodded in response as they all moved into the next room. This new room was circular in design with rows upon rows of boxes, with each box having a unique symbol on it.

"This is the figure room," Oswald said, "it's here that all of the characters that the Walt Disney Company owns are represented, with a few other additions." The rabbit pointed to a screen that showed tall blue-skinned aliens riding dinosaur-like creatures. "Technically Disney doesn't own AVATAR, but seeing as the film is in our park over at Animal Kingdom, we let them in as an exception. Now then," the rabbit rubbed his hands together, "who wants to pick their partner first."

"Oo-oo! Me, me! I want to!" Astra said, jumping up and down.

"Then step right up to the center of the room," Oswald said.

Astra did as instructed, standing on a circular platform in the middle of the room.

"Now then, tell us about who you want as your partner, and the magic of the room will bring that character to you," the rabbit said.

"Well, ever since I can remember, I always loved Star Wars," Astra said, "and I was super excited when The Force Awakens came out. In fact, one of my favorite characters is…" As she thought about it, one of the boxes shined and a light came out of it, floating down into the girl's outstretched hands before forming into a small statue of the droid BB-8.

"Hey, wait a minute," Jesse said, "isn't that one of those Disney Infinity figures from that game that got cancelled a few years back."

"I meticulously made those figures," Oswald said, "but I went a bit overboard and made one for every character in the Disney archives, even those not planned for the game. Now then, tap the figure's base to your Magic Band."

Astra did as she was told, and in a flash the figure became a full-sized BB-8, beeping and booping as he rolled around a bit. "BB-8!" Astra cheered, kneeling down to hug the droid.

"Now that is cool," Krys said, folding her arms in front of her chest and smirking. "Alright, let me go next." Stepping up to the platform, she focused on one of her favorite characters. "You say that you have every character here, but does that include-" Krys was cut off when a figure appeared in her hands, the statue being that of a red gargoyle in a blue loincloth. "Huh, so you do have characters from the TV shows," she said, tapping the figure to her wristband and bringing the second-in-command of the Manhattan Clan, Brooklyn, to life.

"Woah, that was a weird experience," Brooklyn said, holding his head. Noticing where he is, he turned to Krys. "Were you the one who summoned me? Then as a gargoyle, you have my word that I will serve by your side to the best of my ability."

Next up was Jesse. "As much as I like Kingdom Hearts, I think that I want someone else other than a Keyblade wielder," the Hispanic boy said. "So, how about…" a figure appeared in his hands, and with a tap on his wristband, a fox in a Hawaiian shirt appeared, "Nick Wilde."

Nick Wilde, former con-mammal and current ZPD cop, shook his fur as if wet. "Well did not expect that," he said in his smooth voice. He then looked over Jesse critically. "As long as I can rely on you, we should get along just fine, partner."

Axel went next, with his figure appearing almost as soon as he stepped onto the platform. Not wasting any time, he summoned the adorable whale shark Destiny, whom despite being an aquatic animal floated in mid-air.

"Oh hello!" Destiny said, getting close to Axel's face to see him properly, "I'm Destiny! Glad to meet you!"

Axel blushed a little. "Nice to meet you to," he said, embarrassed at the sudden attention.

Gezella went next, taking a long time to decide as she went back and forth on who she wanted as her partner. She eventually settled on Max form "A Goofy Movie", with the two of them simply sharing a fist-bump when they met.

The rest of the group followed suit, with Morry choosing Jane from "Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland" (which surprised Dylan and Krys as they didn't expect the direct-to-DVD sequels to be represented), Sam choosing Wreck-it Ralph, Mia choosing Esmeralda from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", Eli choosing Hiro Hamada from "Big Hero 6", and Savannah choosing Bing Bong from "Inside Out".

When it got to Katsu, however, something changed. His figure didn't appear in a flash of light, but rather a cloud of purple smoke. When he tapped it to his Magic Band, a purple reptilian creature appeared, glaring at everyone in the room.

"RANDALL?!" everyone shouted except for Dylan.

"What?" Katsu said, "we could choose _any_ Disney character, right? So what if I chose a villain?"

"Well, I think it was a bad choice," Randall said, crossing his arms. Reluctantly, he followed Katsu off of the platform.

"Do you think he's going to turn evil?" Eli whispered to Astra, referring to Katsu.

"Hush you two," Dylan said, "Randall may have been an antagonist in the first movie, but in Monsters' University he was a victim of circumstance. There's some good in him somewhere."

With that Dylan stepped up to the platform. He didn't say anything, only thinking about who he wanted. _"I want a partner that knows what it's like to be a leader, even if they prefer others to be in charge. I want someone that knows what it's like to be on a team but still be an outcast. Someone that's loyal even if others see them as strange."_ After some thought, Dylan summoned his partner, bringing the figure to life.

"So, we're not just saving the galaxy, but all of Disney?" Rocket Raccoon said, staring up at the boy. The raccoon smiled, climbing up onto Dylan's back. "This will be fun."

"I agree," Dylan said, "you're my all-time favorite superhero, so having someone I know I can trust will be great."

"Now then," Oswald said, getting everyone's attention, "if you would follow me, we can get on to the fun part: discovering your powers."

 **[***]**

As the group ascended up another staircase, they all came face-to-face with the magical, Yin Sid, the original sorcerer and Mickey's teacher.

"Greetings, young ones," Yin Sid said, "I am Yin Sid, and I am here to bestow upon you're your Imagineer powers, which will be essential to solving the mysteries of the park and combating the forces of evil. But first, please dismiss your partners for now."

With that, each of the Imagineers; partners turned back into their figure forms.

"Now then. Dylan, please step forward," Yin Sid said. The wizard conjured up a pair of headphones that had a pattern similar to Mickey's sorcerer hat. "Due to your love of music, these headphones will allow you to tap into the power of Fantasia and conduct music to your whim. Use it to help others in need, as sometimes all you need is a song to brighten the day."

"Thank you," Dylan said, putting the headphones around his neck.

"Next, Krys," Yin Sid said, the girl stepping forward. "Your past has had many obstacles, and you feel like you have the burden of your family on your shoulders. Remember that there is always a light at the end, and all it takes is a spark to find your way." The wizard gave her what looked like a glow stick with many colors glowing inside of it. "This is a wand made of what we call 'Spectro-Magic'. Use it to bring light and color to even the dullest of nights."

As Krys took her gift, Axel came up next. "Axel, a name similar to a man I knew long ago. Similar to him, you have a fire inside of you, and as such, I believe that you deserve this." Holding out his hand, Axel was suddenly holding a blade that was shaped like a key.

"No way! That's a Keyblade!" Jesse said.

"Ah, young Jesse," Yin Sid said, "I see that you hold lots of admiration for Kingdom Hearts. As such, I grant you the power to also wield the Keyblade, though one that reflects you." With that, Jesse was also holding a Keyblade, the two boys holding their blades together and smiling at each other. While Axel had the Kingdom Key, Jesse had the Kingdom Key D, making the two opposites but equals.

"Next, Gezella," Yin Sid said, "while you have loyalty, you also tend to goof off and forget about time, similar to young Alice back in her Wonderland days. To give you an outlet for your untapped creativity, I grant you one of my own tools." With that, Gezella was given a paintbrush that had blue paint on the end. "This brush is one that Mickey used on his adventures with his brother. I trust that you will put it to use and bring your drawings to life."

"Thank you," she said.

"Morry, you will have the power to recreate scenes to help solve mysteries," Yin Sid said. "This looking glass will let you project scenarios and situations that will no doubt prove useful to your mission." Morry held the hand telescope, looking at it before nodding.

"Sam," Yin Sid said, startling the big guy. "You have a large size but a small voice with a caring nature. It is no surprise that you chose Ralph to be your partner. As such, having strength will do you well, and you will now find that you can lift things four times your normal strength."

"You're like the hulk," Eli joked, poking Sam a bit while the big guy blushed.

"Eli," Yin Sid called to the 14-year-old, "you are smart, with a love for Science Fiction, but you also show the qualities of a hero. You may find your power a bit… smaller than the others, but it will no doubt prove useful in certain situations." With those words, Eli began to shrink, the boy panicking as brown fur spread over his body and his face elongated into a snout. Soon, Eli as a small brown mouse like the ones in "The Great Mouse Detective", though he was still wearing his clothes.

"Ha, talk about a downgrade," Mia laughed, with some of the others joining as Eli could only squeak in protest.

The boy soon turned back to normal as Yin Sid continued, "Mia, you will be the groups telepath, using the power of your mind to look into the thoughts of others and move objects with your mind. Just be careful, as the human mind is a fragile thing."

"Sweet! I'm like a superhero like Jean Grey," Mia said, moving a broom in the corner around with her powers.

"Savannah, your power is similar to Gezella, though instead of pictures, you can bring words to life," Yin Sid explained, giving her a notebook and pencil with the Mickey Mouse symbol on it.

"Kind of like that Scribblenauts game," Krys commented.

"You will also find that your bag is similar to the one Mary Poppins uses, being able to hold and conjure up items that you might need," Yin Sid said. "Next, Katsu. The others might see you as the dark one, but do not be discouraged. Your acceptance of the dark and spooky will prove to be an asset, and as such, I grant you the power to become what you have always admired."

At those words, Katsu began to grow, sprouting black fur and ripping his clothes as everything but his pants were torn apart. With a mighty howl, Katsu opened his now glowing green eyes as he faced the others as a werewolf. "This is awesome!" Katsu growled, his voice deeper than before. The others just stared, with only Dylan and Krys seeming to be unfazed as the others looked at him in terror.

"As a werewolf, you will find that curses and dark magic do not affect you and that you can touch ghosts," Yin Sid explained, "use this power wisely."

Katsu only grinned, shrinking down back to normal (surprisingly, his clothes came back as well. Magic works in mysterious ways).

"And finally, young Astra," Yin Sid called to the girl. "You have wanted to live in a galaxy far, far away, and now you can have a piece of it with you." The wizard took out a cylindrical object, handing it to the girl.

"Is this…?" Astra asked, pressing a button and watching with amazement as a purple blade of energy came out of the end.

"Yes, that is in fact a lightsaber," Yin Sid said, "you will also find that you have the powers of the Force as well. Stay to the Light Side, and your path will be clear."

With that, everyone had their powers and partners. Dylan looked around at the group and smiled.

"So, Imagineers," the boy asked his teammates, "where should we go first?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so, the partners and powers have been given, now it's time for the heroes to go on their first mission! But before that, I want YOU, the readers, to choose which park the Imagineers should go to first:**

 **-Magic Kingdom,**

 **-EPCOT,**

 **-Animal Kingdom,**

 **-or Hollywood Studios?**

 **Cast your vote in a review below!**


	6. Pirates on the Town

**AN: Hello, readers! It's time for the results to the voting for which park the Imagineers should go to first.**

 **In dead last with 0 votes is EPCOT.**

 **In third place with 1 vote is Animal Kingdom.**

 **In second place with 2 votes is Hollywood Studios.**

 **And finally, with a whopping 7 votes, is the Magic Kingdom!**

 **Let us meet with our team as they go on their first mission…**

* * *

"Alright, Imagineers, now that you're ready, let's give you your first mission," Mickey said. "There's been strange activity at the Pirates of the Caribbean, so we need you guys to go and investigate."

"That's our mission? Ride one of the rides?" Mia asked.

"Not so," Oswald said, "each of the rides is a portal to the Disney worlds. For instance, if you want to get to Tarzan or the Jungle Book, then you can get there by riding the Jungle Cruise. Just scan your Magic Bands on the ride and you'll be taken to the desired world."

"Alright then," Dylan said, "Imagineers, let's go!"

 **[***]**

In Adventureland in the Magic Kingdom, the Imagineers made their way onto the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride, with them piling into a boat as they floated down the river. As they entered the ride proper, the air shimmered as the animatronics turned into real people and the ride gave way to a port where a pirate ship was firing upon the town.

"Oh, those poor villagers," Morry said, 'we need to stop these pirates from attacking the town!"

"The pirates are the 'good guys', Morry," Krys said, "the villagers will be fine." A cannonball splashed into the water dangerously close to the boat they were in. "Us… not as much."

The boat pulled up to the port, where the teens were quickly surrounded by pirates, with one of them in particular wearing a big hat with long brown hair.

"Well, look what we have here, mateys," Captain Barbossa said, "a couple of outsiders arriving at our port? How about we teach them what us pirates do to outsiders?"

"Guys, I only have one thing to say," Sam said, "RUN!"

Everyone bailed from the boat and ran into the two, splitting up to get the pirates off of their tails. While they ran off, Krys, Eli, and Axel stayed together until they found themselves behind some barrels, where they hid from Barbossa's crew as they ran past.

"That was close," Axel said. "What do you think those guys want?"

"I don't know," Eli said, "I'm more of a tech guy than a fantasy guy. If we were in Tomorrowland I could be of more help."

"There after the treasure, Mate," said a slightly drunk voice from the barrel they were behind. Out of the top of the barrel came none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself. "What are you children doing here?"

"We're Imagineers," Krys said, "here to help with the problem of… whatever the problem is."

"Ah, you must be referring to the monster," Jack said.

"M-m-monster?" Eli said, starting to get nervous.

"Aye, mate. The Kraken appeared in the lagoon not too long ago. Which is queer, as I recall slaying that beast," Jack said.

"So that's our mission: to defeat the Kraken," Krys said. She then summoned Brooklyn, surprising Jack.

"Well I'll be, the lass is a witch," the pirate said.

"What is it you need, Krys?" Brooklyn asked.

"We need to get on the pirate ship so that we can defeat the Kraken with its cannons," Krys said.

"Great idea. By using the cannons, we can blow it out of the water!" Eli said.

"Alright, but I can only carry one of you," Brooklyn said.

"I think I know a way around that," Krys said, "Axel, you go find the others and bring them to the docks. Eli, you stay with me."

Axel nodded, summoning his Keyblade in case he ran into any pirates and running off to find the others.

"Wait, Brooklyn can only carry one of us, how will I get to the ship?" Eli asked.

 **[***]**

"This is a terrible plan," Eli squeaked, having turned into his mouse form as Krys held onto him while she was being held by Brooklyn.

"It's better than nothing," Brooklyn said, "and here we are, the Pirate Ship."

Dropping onto the deck, the trio surprised the pirate on the deck, whom soon turned hostile and drew their swords. Brooklyn leapt into action, stealing one of the pirate's swords and getting into a duel. Krys took out her magic wand and swung it, the light from it going off to blind some of the other pirates. Eli took the opportunity to push the pirates overboard, taking some of their swords as well and giving one to Krys.

"Great job Eli," the girl said, "now then, let's get some of these cannons in position."

The two kids ran across the deck, knocking other pirates overboard and pushing the cannons to face the lagoon. They were so heavy, though, that Eli summoned Hiro to help them move the cannons.

"I think we've got enough cannons in position," Hiro said, "though I can't see what we're aiming at."

"I can help with that," Brooklyn said, defeating the last pirate and taking the captain's hat for himself. "Krys, as your partner we can combine our powers together to solve problems impossible by ourselves. With your Light magic and my enhanced senses, you should be able to see the Kraken in the murky water."

"Right," Krys nodded. Concentrating, she held out her wand and waved it, a point of light flew out of it, shining like a beacon on the water. "There it is," she said, "but it appears that the Kraken is under the water. We can't hit it until it surfaces."

"I can help with that!" called a voice. The two Imagineers turned to see the others in their boat with Axel at the head of the boat with Jack rowing.

"Avast, ye swabbies!" Brooklyn called, putting on a pirate voice, "glad to see that the crew is all together!"

"It's good to see that you're safe as well, Brooklyn," Dylan said. "We had an adventure running from those pirates. We almost lost Morry and Gezella to the auction, and we had to get a key from a dog to free Jesse from the brig."

"I could have used my Keyblade," the boy said defensively.

As everyone got up on the ship, Jack Sparrow peered over the side of the ship. The rest gathered there as well.

"So, does anyone have an idea how we're going to get a giant squid to surface?" Astra asked.

"I think I got it," Axel said. Summoning Destiny, the boy jumped onto her back as he said, "Destiny, let's go catch us a squid." With that, the two of them swam off to go catch the Kraken. The whale shark swam down into the lagoon, everyone on the ship watching in anticipation as the water stilled.

"Are the cannons ready?" Dylan asked. Krys nodded, which the boy replied to with, "okay then, get the fuses ready to fire."

At that order, everyone got around a cannon, loading the cannonballs and having Savannah and Gezella create torches to light them with their notebook and paintbrush, respectively. Suddenly, Destiny and Axel jumped out of the water, throwing the Kraken into the air.

"NOW!" Dylan yelled.

The others lit the cannons, firing on the giant squid and exploding it into fireworks. Everyone cheered as Axel rejoined them on the boat, soaking wet. The boy shook off the water, causing everyone to groan as they too were covered in water.

"Very savvy, mates," Jack said, "but I believe that it is time for me to take my leave." The pirate pointed his sword at the others, only for Brooklyn to knock the hapless pirate into the water.

"Don't trust a guy whose profession is stealing things," the gargoyle said. "Now then, I believe that your mission is complete."

"Right. Imagineers, back onto the boat," Dylan said.

The group got back onto their ride vehicle, the world shimmering again as Port Royal turned back into the ride, their boat coming to the end of the ride.

"That was fun," Krys said, "but I feel like we could work better if we split up into groups to tackle missions. A smaller group is more manageable than twelve."

"We can bring it up with Mickey," Dylan said. The boy then noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Katsu?"

Indeed, the Japanese boy was nowhere to be found, until Morry pointed to the retreating figure in the distance. "There he is. It looks like he's going towards Liberty Square."

"There's only one ride of significance that way," Astra said, "the Haunted Mansion."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **While the Imagineers' first mission is a success, Katsu has left the group towards the Haunted Mansion. How will the others deal with 999 happy haunts, where there's always room for one more?**

 **Leave a review for what movies or rides the heroes should go to in future chapters, as well as which characters should team up together.**


	7. Happy Haunted House

"Do we have to go in there?" Eli asked.

The group was standing in front of the Haunted Mansion, which through the magical veil had become an actual old and creepy house on a hill.

"Come on, Eli," Morry said, "this is a Disney ride, it's not scary. Plus, it holds 999 _happy_ haunts."

"I don't know if I want to go in either," Astra said, "I mean, who knows what Katsu is trying to do. Maybe he's conspiring with the bad guys."

"Am I the only one here that doesn't think that Katsu is evil?" Dylan asked. No one responded. "Oh, come on. We've only known each other for less than a day. That's not enough time to get a full judgement on someone. So, who wants to come help me find Katsu."

No one moved, until Sam stepped forward. "I'll do it," the tall boy said.

"Good, then let's go," Dylan said.

As the two boys ascended the hill the Haunted Mansion sat upon, the others looked on in worry before eventually following after.

 **[***]**

When the two boys entered the foyer of the mansion, instead of being greeted by the usual disembodied voice of the Ghost Host, they were met by, of all things, a talking raven.

"Greetings, guests from the mortal coil," the raven said, "welcome to the Haunted Mansion, where ghosts dwell and happy haunts await."

"Where's the Ghost Host? He's normally the one to greet visitors," Dylan asked.

"The Host has gone with another of the guests," the raven said, "he seemed to be looking for something."

"That must be Katsu," Dylan said, "can you take us to them, Mr. Raven."

"Call me Poe," the raven said, "and if you will come this way I can lead you to where they were heading."

Motioning with a wing, a nearby book shelf turned to reveal a passageway, which Dylan and Sam went down to try and find Katsu. The two ended up in the portrait gallery, where the otherwise normal paintings hung on the wall changed into more frightening images with the flashes of lightning coming from the windows.

"This is my favorite part of the mansion," Dylan said. "Each of the pictures has a story to tell, a remnant of what they used to be before moving here."

Sam just nodded, watching as the people in the pictures watched the two boys move through the room.

"This way, this way," Poe said, flying ahead into the next room.

As the two boys followed, they were met with a scene straight out of an Escher painting: a room filled with staircases that led everywhere and nowhere, up, down, and sideways.

"How are we supposed to know which way to go?" Sam asked.

"I think I got this," Dylan said. Summoning Rocket, he said, "Rocket, can you track Katsu for us. It should be the only other human smell in this room."

Sniffing the air, Rocket pointed to one of the staircases. "That's the way to go," Rocket said, "though I smell… something else. Something… dead, decaying."

"Decaying?" Poe asked. The raven then squawked loudly. "Oh no, not _him!_ "

"Who's _him?_ " Dylan asked.

"The one being that isn't a happy haunt, the one who we banished from here a long time ago," Poe said.

 **[***]**

Meanwhile, in the attic, where portraits of the Bride hung on display among the various hatboxes, Katsu stood in front of a mannequin of a bridal dress.

"I know you're here," the boy said, "show yourself."

The dress lifted off of its stand, coming to life as the ghost of a woman filled it, holding a candle and an axe.

"You may now kiss the bride," the Bride said.

"I didn't come here for jokes," Katsu said, "I came here because I saw you."

"Saw me?" the Bride said. "You must be mistaken, Imagineer. A character cannot leave their world to go into the parks. Only by invitation from Mickey or being an Imagineer's partner can we leave our stations."

"Then who was the girl in the wedding dress that lead me here?" Katsu asked.

As he said that, Mia came into the attic, coughing as she kicked up some dust. "Katsu, is that you?" she asked. The girl ran up to him. "We've been looking all over this house for you! You know, the Phantom Manor in Paris is _way_ scarier than this place."

"Phantom Manor?" the Bride asked. She then gasped, "Wait, do not speak his name?"

Mia continued, unaware of the ghost. "I mean, they don't even have a Phantom to go with their bride. There's no tension at all."

As she said that, a sinister laugh, similar to that of the Ghost Host was heard. The Bride disappeared in panic as a dark presence entered the attic. The new being was a rotting corpse of a man, clad in a suit with top hat and cape, his eyes glowing red.

"Thank you, foolish girl, for summoning me," the Phantom said. "But now that I'm here I have no need for either of you." With a thrust of his hand, the Phantom sent the two kids flying out of the attic window into the graveyard down below to their deaths.

 **[***]**

Down in the Graveyard, Dylan and Sam had met back up with the others, whom were chilling with the ghost band.

"I can't believe that some people find this scary," Morry said, "these ghosts know how to party."

"Hey, where's Eli?" Sam asked.

"I'm right here," the boy said, hiding in Astra's backpack in his mouse form. "I'll come out when we leave this place."

As the others laughed a bit, a resounding _'CRASH!'_ was heard as Katsu and Morry were pushed out of the attic window. Thinking quickly, Katsu turned into his werewolf form and grabbed Morry's body, making a rough landing in front of the others.

"Guys, we have a problem," Katsu said, "some monster calling himself the Phantom just tried to kill us."

"The Phantom is serious business," Morry explained. "In Disneyland Paris, at our Haunted Mansion, the Phantom is the vengeful spirit that haunts the mansion, tormenting his daughter when she fell in love with a train driver instead of a rich boy like he wanted to. He then killed the groom-to-be, and haunted his daughter as she spent the rest of her life trying to find her love."

Everyone just stood in silence, stunned by the darkness of the story.

"This was in a _Disney park?_ " Savannah asked.

"Yeah," Morry replied.

Before anything else could be said, the Phantom gave another laugh as he descended into the graveyard, the other ghosts disappearing in fear. "So, these are the so-called Imagineers," the Phantom said, "honestly, when I was told of you, I though you would be more than a group of meddlesome teenagers."

"Who told you about us?" Krys asked, "was it Maleficent? The Chernabog? Hans of the Southern Isles!?"

The Phantom laughed again. "None of those villains have the ambition that my employer has," he said, "those villains just want to conquer their worlds; _he_ wants to control all of the Disney Worlds."

"This is sounding like one of Xehanort plans," Jesse said. Everyone but Alex and Dylan looked at the boy funny. "Seriously? The main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts? Wants to plunge the worlds into darkness?"

"It doesn't matter, we will stop you," Dylan said, taking a stand against the undead terror.

"It's too late," the Phantom said, "his plan is already in motion, and there is nothing you can do to stop it! Now, DIE!"

With a flick of his cape, the Phantom sent zombie dogs to attack the group as everyone flinched in fear, Dylan threw out his hands in an attempt to stop them. Just the dogs attacked, everything seemed to freeze as a song started to play. As the others looked up, they were surprised to see that the zombie dogs were stuck in place as magic danced between the boy's fingers.

"What is he doing?" Alex asked the group.

"It's his power," Krys realized. "he has music, right? Dylan, put your headphones on and play!"

Doing as his friend suggested, Dylan put his headphones on and started to conduct an imaginary band. As he did so, the ghost band came back and started to play, the stone heads on the graveyard wall started to sing as the Haunted Mansion's signature song "Grim, Grinning Ghosts" began to ring throughout the area.

Everyone started to dance along with the music. Even the zombie dogs stopped trying to attack them and started to dance along with the song.

"No!" the Phantom shouted, "you can't turn my minions of darkness against me!"

"You don't know the power of music then," Dylan said, "even the villains get a big musical number. But if you want to be a party crasher, then you should just _GO!"_

At that, Krys took out her magic wand and created a bright light, shining at the Phantom and sending him away in a scream. As the evil specter disappeared back to his own manor, everyone continued to follow along with Dylan's conducting as the Imagineers were lead to where the exit of the ride would be.

"Thank you for scaring off the Phantom," Poe said, the raven landing on top of Dylan's head.

"It was nothing," the boy said, "I just followed my instinct and did what I know helps to solve problems in Disney stories: music."

"I must commend you, foolish mortals," came a voice from nowhere and everywhere, "for saving our mansion. For now, that is. He may try to return one day, but I trust that you will be back when he does."

"It's the Ghost Host!" Astra exclaimed. She then made a little bow, and giggled, "it was no problem, Mr. Host! That's what heroes do; we save the day."

"Ah, I sense liveliness in you, young girl," the Ghost Host said. "If any of you happen upon an untimely demise, just remember that there is always room for one more here at the Haunted Mansion. Oh, and one more thing: beware of Hitchhiking Ghosts!"

As he said that, everyone got into the ride vehicles as the titular ghosts hitched a ride on top of their Doom Buggies.

"Hey Ezra," said one of the ghosts, "these are the Imagineers, aren't they?"

"Indeed they are, Gus," said Ezra, "and they'll be our ticket out of here."

"Don't bad things happen when we try to leave?" asked the third ghost.

"Shut up Phineas!" Ezra and Gus shouted.

As they made their way along with the Imagineers, the three hitchhikers tried to follow them into the park, but something strange happened. The Imagineers started to glow with a weird red magic as they slowly started to disappear.

"Dylan, what's happening?" Krys asked.

"I don't know," he said, "but everyone, don't panic. Whatever this is, we _will_ get through it!"

As everyone faded into the mysterious red magic, the three Hitchhiking Ghosts were stuck in the Haunted Mansion.

"Ah, nut. Not again," Gus said, clanging his ball and chain in the ground.

"I tried to warn you," Phineas said, adjusting his top hat, "every time we try to leave, the people end up disappearing."

"SHUT UP PHINEAS!" Ezra shouted, echoing his voice through the mansion.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Uh oh. Our Heroes have been whisked away by magic that's supposed to keep the Disney characters in their world. Where will they end up, and will they even be in the same place?**

 **The Haunted Mansion is one of my favorite attractions at Disney, right up there with the Enchanted Tiki Room and Space Mountain (if we only count Magic Kingdom rides).**

 **If you're wondering, yes, the Phantom is a real character, and yes, his backstory is pretty messed up. Look up Phantom Manor to get the full story for yourself.**

 **In the original plans for the Haunted Mansion, the ravens scattered about were supposed to be your guides, until the ride designers decided on the Ghost Host (portrayed by the legendary Paul Frees) instead. And despite popular belief, the Ghost Host is not Master Gracey; that was only in the movie (which is not good).**

 **Bonus if get what the raven's name references in this chapter.**


	8. Divided They Stand

**Last Time on "Imagineers: Defenders of Disney"**

 _The Imagineers started to glow with a weird red magic as they slowly started to disappear._

 _"Dylan, what's happening?" Krys asked._

 _"I don't know," he said, "but everyone, don't panic. Whatever this is, we_ _will_ _get through it!"_

* * *

Back at Yin Sid's tower, Mickey and Oswald watched as the beacons for all twelve of the Imagineers suddenly disappeared from the parks altogether.

"This is bad!" Mickey said, "it seems that the magic that keeps the characters in their worlds glitched and sent the kids to who knows where!"

"What's worse is that we can't track them to see where they were sent," Oswald said, pressing buttons on the console. "I'm going to contact some heroes to make a search party and find the Imagineers."

"Let's hope that they're all safe," Mickey said, worried for their safety.

 **[***]**

Axel blinked as the magic faded from his vision. Instead of being in the Haunted Mansion, he was now in what looked like a coral reef, with lots of different fish and aquatic life swimming around.

"This looks like… Finding Nemo," Axel said, "but how am I breathing underwater?"

Looking at himself, the boy was surprised to find that he had been turned into a fish; more specifically, he looked kind of like a Cheep Cheep from Mario, though he still kept his hat.

"Cool, I'm a fish now!" Axel exclaimed, swimming in place to test out his fins.

"Axel, is that you?" said a voice. It was Destiny, whom was looking at the boy as he swam around.

"Destiny! I think we ended up back in your world," Axel said.

"We need to find the others if they're here," the whale shark said, "but first I can introduce you to my friends! Come on, let's go find Dory and the others!"

The two friends swam off, ready to go meet the residents of the reef.

 **[***]**

Astra was confused; what had happened to the ride? She had really wanted to look around the gift shop.

"BB-8, do you know where we are?" Astra asked her droid companion.

The astromech beeped and did a quick scan before responding with more beeps.

"Wait, this is your world?" the girl said, "That's so cool! I can meet Rey and Finn and Poe and then we can go on a mission for the Resistance!"

Her excitement was cut short, however, when a group of Stormtroopers came her way.

"Halt," said one of the troopers. "By the First Order, you are to be taken in for questioning for having this BB unit in your possession. Do not resist."

"Yeah right," Astra said. The girl ignited her lightsaber and charged forward, slashing at the Stormtroopers as they tried to shoot her. The two heroes moved away from the First Order soldiers, trying to find a safe spot to hide or get some assistance. As Astra swung at an incoming trooper, she was suddenly stopped as a Force held her in place.

"Impossible," said a voice that seemed to be modulated. Stepping out of the troops was a man in a mask dressed in black. "This young one seems to be trying to play Jedi," said Kylo Ren, watching as Astra struggled to break free of his Force Grip. "My master will be most interested in the secrets you hold. Get my ship ready, and take the droid as well."

As Kylo Ren used the Force to pick up Astra, BB-8 could only run off to try and find help as his Imagineer was taken prisoner.

 **[***]**

Dylan watched as he and Rocket appeared in some kind of shady bar, where various aliens congregated over gambling and booze.

"This in Knowhere," Rocket said, "how the Flark did we end up on Knowhere?"

"Maybe that magic sent us to whatever world our partners are from," Dylan said.

"If that's the case, then we need to go find Cosmo and get a message to the rest of the Guardians," Rocket said.

"Cosmo? As in the Space Dog?" Dylan said. "So you're from the comic book Marvel universe. But then, why are you in your Volume 2 movie outfit?"

"It's… complicated," the raccoon said, toting his gun around as to detour any of the criminals from attacking the two of them. "The bad guy you Imagineers were summoned to fight? Apparently, he's been messing with the Multiverse, which has caused splits between characters that have multiple versions of themselves. Most of us Marvel guys were merged together, which gets weird when Quill has memories of two different dads and Spider-Man is switching from being a high schooler to an adult every other day."

Dylan looked at the raccoon and nodded. "So, how has that affected you?" he asked.

Rocket stopped, not saying anything and taking out some sort of wrist device from his pocket. "I can't tell what my origin is anymore. Am I an experiment made by jerk-wad scientist to enlighten their sick minds, or was I made by machines to protect mental patients on Half-World?" He handed the device to Dylan, which depicted the raccoon with an otter, both of them posing for a photo. "And most of all, is my Lylla alive, or am I the only experiment left?"

 **[***]**

Eli shook his head as he regained his senses. The boy woke up to find a white robot standing over him.

The robot gave a stilted wave. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant," the robot said. A screen depicting ten different faces appeared on Baymax's chest. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Uh… One?" Eli said confused. "I just feel a bit dizzy."

"Dizziness," Baymax said, his screen showing a figure with stars floating around his head. He held up a finger, "diagnosis: remain still until your head feels clear."

Eli did as he was told, his dizziness fading quickly. "Alright, I think I'm fine," he said.

Baymax then pulled out a complementary sucker. "Lollipop?" the robot asked.

Eli gladly took the candy, sucking on it. "I'm satisfied with my care, Baymax," he said, "but where is Hiro?"

"Hiro is currently at his friend Fred's house for a hang out," the robot said. 'Would you like for me to take you to him?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Eli said. _'Maybe I'll be able to go on a mission with Big Hero 6 while I'm here,'_ Eli thought as he followed Baymax.

 **[***]**

"Hey, are you okay?" Max asked Gezella as she woke up.

"I think so," the girl said, taking the Goof's hand to stand up. "Where are we?"

"This is the House of Mouse," Max said, "but it's currently closed for renovations. Actually, it's _been_ closed for renovations since… the incident."

"The incident?" Gezella asked.

"It was a long time ago," Max explained, "one day everything was going fine. The show was playing and all of the characters were in their seats. Then one day it all just… stopped." He sighed, sitting down on a parking spot. "The people in your world call it the "Post-Renaissance" era, but the Disney movies just weren't as popular anymore, and we couldn't keep this place running anymore."

Gezella didn't say anything. She just sat there in silence as they looked up at the old theatre.

 **[***]**

Jesse sat dumbfounded as he looked at the sight in front of him. He had just appeared in Zootopia, where Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were in the middle of a heated argument.

"You can't just leave work to go on a fantasy adventure, Nick!" Judy yelled.

"Calm down, Carrots," Nick said coolly, "I was called to help protect our world and others."

"Other worlds? What are you talking about?" Judy asked.

"I mean that I have to protect worlds with my partner here," the fox said, gesturing to Jesse, "from various movies from the Walt Disneigh company."

Judy just stared at her partner funny. "Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No, Carrots. We both know that I rarely drink, so why would I be drunk," Nick said deadpan.

"Um, can I say something?" Jesse asked.

"I'll get to you in a minute, sir," Judy said.

' _This is not what I expected when I came to Zootopia,'_ Jesse thought, watching as the two animal cops went back and forth. He then looked down at his hand- er, paw. _'And I'm a Fennec Fox. Why am I a fennec? Is it because I'm Hispanic? Racist.'_ Getting bored, Jesse decided to leave the two to their bickering as he left to explore the city.

 **[***]**

Katsu was in a pickle. For one, he was stuck in his werewolf form and couldn't turn back. Second, he was in Monsters Incorporated after the movie, which meant that his partner Randall was basically a fugitive. And third, Mike and Sully were walking towards him. Thinking quickly, Katsu grabbed a nearby bucket and slammed it over Randall's head, knocking the monster out and getting it stuck on his head.

"Hey," Katsu said, causally leaning Randall against his side. "Mike and Sully, the main monsters. I'm the new… intern here, and this guy got a bucket stuck to his head. If you could point me in the direction of the medical area I can get him some help."

"Oh, it's just down the hall," Sully said, none the wiser. "When you're done, the interns are meeting on the laugh floor at ten o'clock."

"Thanks," Katsu said, taking Randall down the hall. _"Okay, Katsu, here's the plan. Get to the laugh floor and hope you can find a door that will lead you back to the real world.'_

"Hey Sully, didn't something seem familiar about the bucket guy?" Mike asked his friend.

"Well, he did look like Randall," Sully said, "but there are many monsters that look similar. Don't worry about it, Mike."

Looking back, Mike gave a worried glace before following his friend.

 **[***]**

On top of the Eyrie Building, Krys and Brooklyn stood watching the setting sun.

"I can't wait to meet your family," Krys said.

"And I can't wait for you to meet them either," Brooklyn said.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, the statues on the building shook and cracked as the Manhattan Clan broke free from their stone sleep, roaring into the sky. As they all woke up, the leader of the clan, Goliath, looked over to see Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, it is good to see you," Goliath said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, Goliath," Brooklyn said, "how's the family doing?"

"Lexington and Broadway, have been waiting for your return from your mission," Goliath said. "Elisa has also been waiting for your return."

"That's great," Brooklyn said, "this is Krys, my companion from my mission. We somehow ended up here, so we won't be here for long."

Goliath looked over to Krys, who was currently being glomped by Bronx, the gargoyle beast. She laughed as the dog-gargoyle licked her face.

"She'll fit right in," Brooklyn said. "Say, where's Katana?"

"Who?" Lexington asked.

Brooklyn looked baffled. "Come on, Lex. Katana, my mate? Where is she?"

"You don't have a mate," Lexington said, confused. "Are you trying to pull my leg?"

"I'm serious," Brooklyn said, "I have a mate. We had two kids. Where's Nashville? Egguardo?"

"You don't have kids either," Lexington said.

"What's going on?" Broadway asked.

"Brooklyn is trying to be funny," Lexington explained. "He's saying that he's got a mate and kids."

"But I do!" Brooklyn exclaimed, getting annoyed. "This isn't funny, guys. Don't you remember when I went on that adventure through time for forty years in forty seconds?"

Goliath looked at the red gargoyle in concern. "Brooklyn, you never time traveled. Only Elisa, Demona, Xanatos and I did so."

Brooklyn backed away from his clan, freaking out. "This isn't real," he said, "this has to be some kind of trick by Puck or some other Fae."

"Brooklyn…" Krys said, concerned for her companion.

The red gargoyle grabbed his Imagineer and jumped off of the building, gliding through the night before landing on a rooftop. As Krys caught her breath from the sudden jump, Brooklyn stood on the side of the roof, clutching the stone.

"I don't… I don't understand," he said, his voice wavering on the verge of tears.

"Brooklyn… I don't think this is your universe," Krys said, placing a hand on his. "Your universe is split in two: one where the Goliath Chronicles happened, and one where the comics happened. This must be the other universe."

"But if we were sent to my world, then why did we end up here?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Krys admitted.

 **[***]**

Mia was having the time of her life. In the streets of Paris, she was exploring the Festival of Fools, watching gypsy shows and enjoying the foods.

"This is so bizarre," she said to herself, "it's just like home, only different somehow."

The girl continued to go through the fair, eventually coming across a game of luck; find the ball within three shuffled cups.

"You want to try your luck, little girl?" the vendor said.

"Sure, I'll play," Mia said, sitting down on the other end of the table.

"Watch the ball and tell me where it lands," the man said. Putting the ball underneath the middle cup, he quickly shuffled them around, leaving it up to chance as to where the ball was.

Mia sat there, contemplating which cup to pick, when she heard a strange voice in her head.

' _Haha! She'll never guess that the ball is back in the middle,'_ the man thought, his voice ringing in Mia's mind.

"I'll pick the middle one," she said.

"Good try, little girl, but-" the man stopped as he realized that she picked the right cup.

"Wow, it looks like someone has finally beaten your game," said an approaching voice. It turned out to be Esmerelda, whom put a hand on Mia's shoulder. "Why don't you and I go somewhere else?"

"Sure," Mia said.

And so, the Imagineer and her partner went together to enjoy the festival.

 **[***]**

"So, we're in Neverland," Morry said.

"Yep," replied Jane.

"And we're on a pirate ship."

"Yep."

"That's actually the Jolly Roger manned by Captain Hook."

"Yeah."

"Will you two shut up!" Hook shouted from the wheel.

The two girls were tied up to the main mast of his ship, sailing around Skull Rock.

"You think Peter Pan will come and save us?" Morry asked.

"Only if we aren't throw overboard first," Jane said, nervously eyeing the other pirates on deck.

 **[***]**

Sam was in a more unique position from his other Imagineers. Instead of being directly with his partner, he was instead in Flitwick's Arcade. Seeing as he was stuck here for who knows how long, Sam took his time to try out the various arcade games. One of the advantages of being an Imagineer, he found out, was that he apparently had unlimited coins to play as many games as he wanted.

Sam sighed; while it was cool that he had time to play games, it would be more fun if the others were here.

"Hey," said a girl with blonde hair and glasses. "You want to play Sugar Rush with me?"

Sam looked at her and nodded, going over to the racing game to play a few races.

 **[***]**

Savannah was wondering San Francisco, not particularly looking for anything. She knew that she needed to get back to Disney World, but she didn't have the cash for it. She also had to deal with five voices in her head now for some reason.

' _Come on team, we need to make a plan to find the others,'_ Joy said.

' _Wouldn't it be safer to stay put until someone came to get us?'_ Fear said.

' _I want to go home,'_ Sadness said.

' _I want to find whoever did this to us and-'_ Anger said.

' _Is that a rat? Gross,'_ Disgust said.

"If I don't find a way to make them quiet, I will scream," Savannah said to herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Now that we know where everyone ended up, it's time for YOU to decide: which Imagineer do you want to see their story continue first? Vote in a review!**


	9. Reuniting: Axel and Morry

**Reuniting: Morry and Axel**

* * *

It didn't take long for Morry to find a way to get free from her bonds. Her power to see various situations helped her notice a pattern in the pirates' movement, which gave her time to trip one of them and take his sword, cutting her bonds.

"You idiots! The girls are escaping!" Hook yelled.

"Jane, let's go!" Morry cried, taking up the sword to fend herself.

Jane took up a sword herself, the two girls looking for a way to get off of the Jolly Roger. Unfortunately, it seemed that there was nothing but ocean for miles around. Suddenly, Jane got an idea.

"We have a power when we're together, right?" Jane asked. "Why don't we try to use it?"

"Alright," Morry nodded.

The two girls put their hands together, a power flowing through them as they started to float above the deck of the ship.

"We're flying!" Morry exclaimed. She did a loop-de-loop before flying off with Jane, away from Captain Hook and his pirate crew.

"Come on! Let's go to Neverland!" Jane said.

The two girls flew all across the land, from the Mermaid Lagoon to the Native American Village to the Lost Boys Hideout. However, Jane couldn't help but notice something troubling.

"Where is everyone?" the British girl asked.

"I don't know," Morry said, "it is concerning that the only person we've seen is Hook and his crew."

"Wait! I know who we can find!" Jane said. "We should go to Pirate Island and find Jake and his crew. They might know what's going on."

"Are you sure we can trust pirates?" Morry questioned.

"Jake is friends with Peter Pan, we'll be fine," Jane said

Before the two girls could do anything, a portal appeared in front of the two of them, sucking them in to whatever awaited them on the other side.

 **[***]**

Axel, meanwhile, was enjoying time as a fish, hanging out with Nemo, Dory, and the other fish of the reef.

"It's so cool being down her under the sea," Axel said.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Destiny said.

Axel had gotten to know Nemo and his friends quickly, with the group exploring the reef and all of its sights. However, not everything was so happy as something else approached.

"Guys, someone is coming towards us," Bailey said, using his echolocation to sense something else in the water.

Suddenly, the shadows of the waves took the shape of dark creatures, with only shining yellow eyes to define their dark bodies.

"Nemo, stay close to me," Marlin said, pulling his son to him.

"What are they?" Nemo asked.

"Oh, Oh! I think I know this one!" Dory said. "They're shadow guys! Or, dark dudes! Or- "

"Heartless?!" Axel shouted in surprise. The boy-turned-fish summoned his Keyblade, swinging the weapon around as he fought of the creatures. Destiny helped out too, using her size to swing right through the smaller enemies with ease. The boy was surprising skilled with the weapon, no doubt due to his knowledge from playing Kingdom Hearts.

"Destiny! We need to team up to finish these guys," Axel said.

The whale shark nodded, and the two began to glow with energy as their powers combined. With a flick of his Keyblade, the two summoned a whole school of fish, easily tearing through the remaining Heartless. What was odd, however, was that instead of dissipating into darkness like in the games, the enemies appeared to glitch out with the same red magic as before and disappear into a strange code.

"What was that?" Axel asked. His companion could only give a sound of uncertainty of the scene that had just happened. "Heartless don't disappear like that, so either those were a different kind of Heartless, or something that took the form of a Heartless."

Like before, a portal opened in front of them, sucking the two partners in and leaving the other fish to wonder what just happened.

 **[***]**

In another place, in another time, two different portals opened, each depositing a person from it. Morry and Axel had been teleported to the same place, the two immediately greeting the other.

"How did we get here?" Axel asked.

"The better question would be: where is here?" Morry stated.

The two didn't have time to respond when a screen materialized in front of them, fuzzing with static before a video came online. In the video, what looked to be two boys in a backyard appeared, one with a triangle-shaped head and the other with green hair.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the triangle boy asked.

"Hey, I think that's Phineas and Ferb," Morry said. "Phineas! Ferb! Can you hear me?"

"If you're hearing this, that means something happened to Danville," Phineas said. Behind him, Ferb pulled up a chart, showing what looked to be a diagram of various Disney worlds. "Mickey called all of the worlds smartest people together to help reinstate the Imagineer Program better than ever, but something happened." Ferb drew a red 'X' through one of the worlds. "We're not sure what it is, but someone or something is changing and trying to story other worlds! While the popular movies are safe, some of the smaller worlds are starting to disappear, and those we save seem to have weird glitches in them."

"It's rather unsettling," Ferb added.

"Ferb and I are going on a mission to try and find the source of the glitches," Phineas continued, "so if any of the Imagineers or Mickey hear this, then don't come after us. We'll be fine! Right Ferb?" The British kid just gave a thumb up. "Take care of Perry while we're gone, and we'll be home soon."

The transmission cut off there, with a time stamp appearing on the screen indicating that the message had be set up almost two weeks ago.

"So, does that mean that Phineas and Ferb's world is gone?" Morry asked, "and where we're standing is all that remains?"

"I don't think so," Axel said. "Look there's a door over there!"

Indeed, a single door stood in the vast expanse of blackness. It was a fairly plain-looking door, with the only feature being a golden doorknob. Using his Keyblade, Axel unlocked the door while Morry opened it, revealing a bright light on the other side. The two cautiously walked into it as the door closed behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so, the first two Imagineers have been reunited. Sorry if each story comes off as short, but the reason for splitting each of them up was to learn their individual powers as well as slowly introduce the main conflict.**

 **Vote for who you want to see next in a review, and tell me how I'm doing while you're down there as well!**


	10. Reuniting: Jesse and Dylan

**Reuniting: Jesse and Dylan**

* * *

Jesse walked through Zootopia, not sure of what to do. Sure, it was cool to be in a fictional world, but he thought being here would be more fun. Instead of a fun buddy cop adventure with Nick and Judy, he was stuck on his own while the two argued.

"I swear that those two argue like a married couple," Jesse said. He laughed to himself, thinking of how everyone and their mom shipped the two in the real world.

"Kid!" Nick called, running up to the boy-turned-fennec. "You can't just run off by yourself in a new place."

"Actually, considering that I saw your movie, I think I can do just that," Jesse said.

Nick frowned. "Look, kid- "

"Don't call me that," Jesse said.

Nick sighed. "Fine, then at least listen. I know how we can get back to your world."

"You do?" Jesse asked.

"Of course," Nick said. "I know everyone, and there's one person that can help us out."

Nick took Jesse to the industrial district of Zootopia, where they came up to an abandoned warehouse.

"Welcome to Wilde Times," Nick said. "Technically I own the place, but I don't have a use for it. My partner, on the other hand…"

The fox knocked on a door in the back, and with a grumbling sound, a badger woman coming out of the room.

"What do you want, Wilde?" the badger asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Honey! How's it going?" Nick asked with a smile.

"I was sleeping," she said deadpan.

Jesse stepped up to her. "Look, Nick says that you can help us get to the real world."

"I'm going to stop you there," Honey said. "I spent long and hard to get here to Zootopia from the Wasteland, so I'm not giving my dimension hopping device to a stranger."

Jesse sighed, but then thought of something. "What if I give you this?" he said, summoning his Keyblade. "It can open any lock, which would be helpful to anyone."

"Really now?" Honey said, becoming interested.

'Yep, I've seen it in action myself," Nick said. "Just give us the device and you can have ours."

The badger looked at them, then sighed. "Fine, you win this round, Nick. But be careful with it." Going back into her room, Honey came back to the door with what looked to be a portable film projector. "Press the green button to go forward, and the red button to open a return portal," she explained, "and don't overwork it, please."

"Here you go," Jesse said, handling over the Keyblade as he and Nick ran off. Pressing the button, the two opened a portal and hopped in, Jesse's Keyblade returning to him when the patrol closed behind them.

Honey sighed. "Sly foxes," she grumbled, heading back inside for a nap.

 **[***]**

Dylan and Rocket had 'borrowed' a ship and were blasting off through the reaches of space, heading back to Earth.

"So, how does this whole memory thing work?" Dylan asked, "I get that you remember two different timelines, but how to you stay sane?"

"Who ever said I was?" Rocket retorted. "I'm a freak of science either way, kid. The only difference now is if I'm alone or not. I'm still me."

Dylan nodded, deciding to relax with some music. One of the things he had found out about his headphones was that they could pick up and play any song that was ever in existence, which served to distract him from the long ride back to Earth. The two didn't say anything, but both could feel that their connection to each other was different from the other Imagineers and their partners; both of them had nothing and everything to lose.

"I've never told anyone this, but I have a hard time relating to others," Dylan said. "I know, I know, that sounds stupid coming from the de facto leader, but honestly it's been characters like you and others that helped me overcome that. You lead fictional lives, which gives you room to change and have second chances. In the real world, we get one shot, then it's gone. By learning lessons and seeing how people react in fiction, it's helped me to translate those skills to real life. So, thank you."

"Heh, whatever kid," Rocket said, though the raccoon couldn't hide his smile.

To lighten the mood, Dylan put on some music; soon the ship was filled with the sounds of The Sweet and their song "Fox on the Run" from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2.

"Don't tell Quill this, but I kind of like his music," Rocket said.

"My lips are sealed," Dylan said, singing along with the song.

Suddenly, another one of those mysterious portals opened up in front of their ship, pulling them into the void of darkness.

 **[***]**

Like before, Jesse and Dylan appeared in the same place, the two boys glad to see the other but also concerned about where they are.

"I think I found something," Dylan said, picking up an object off the ground.

It was an amulet of some sort, which glowed when the boy picked it up and started floating. The amulet pulsed with power as it projected a screen, showing what seemed to be an empty chamber.

"If you see this, then listen," said a female voice, though the speaker could not be seen. "I don't have much time, but I know who's behind the glitches in the world. There's three of them, and they're-" Before she could say anything else, the amulet sparked and sputtered, making the screen go static and the audio be garbled until it corrected itself. "-They're the ones behind this. I don't know how they got so much power, but I can't help but blame myself for falling for her lies. All I can say is that you can't beat them alone, neither hero or villain. Please, hurry and find the Imagineers, before-" There was a sound like something crumbling in the background. "They found me. Get this message to Mickey, now!" In the video, a portal opened as a white hand grabbed the amulet, tossing the object through as an evil laugh was heard and the portal and video closed.

"That was… ominous, to say the least," Jesse said.

"I'll say," Dylan said. "Let's get out of here."

Using his magic, the boy played a tune and created a door, which Jesse opened and let the two go through.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Two more Imagineers are together, which leaves 8 more out there. Continue to vote for who's next, and here's an additional challenge. In your review, give a guess as to who the three villains are.**

 **Here's a hint to get you started:**

\- **One is a magic user**

\- **One is a hacker**

\- **One is related to Classic Disney**

 **Can't wait to see your guesses!**


	11. Reuniting: Astra and Mia

**Reuniting: Astra and Mia**

* * *

Astra was not in a good situation. She had been kidnapped by the First Order, was separate from her partner, and was in her way to who-knows-where in the vast galaxy of the Star Wars Universe.

"Where is the Resistance Base?" Kylo Ren demanded, glaring at the girl through his mask.

"Why should I tell you?" Astra retorted. "I have the right to remain silent."

"You have no rights as a prisoner of the First Order," Kylo said.

"Bite me," Astra said with a smug grin.

The dark force user growled at the girl as she constantly refused to comply. "If you don't answer me, I will not hesitate to destroy your mind to get the answers I seek."

"You can try, Ben Solo, but I'll never tell you anything," Astra said.

Before Kylo Ren could do anything, an explosion rocked the ship.

"Master Ren, Resistance Fighters are attacking our fleet!" came the voice of the commanding officer.

"Get my ship ready for combat," Kylo replied. He turned back to Astra. "Don't think this is over. Your friends in the Resistance will fall and give me the information I desire."

As the dark one left, another person soon entered. Coming in through the ship's air ducts, a yellow creature and BB-8 fell into the room.

"BB-8!" Astra cried with joy. "I'm so glad you're here. Who's your friend?"

The droid beeped as the creature turned into electricity and went into Astra's restraints, relapsing their hold on her. The creature then said something in its own gibberish language, which BB-8 translated.

"He's from another universe and got lost here?" Astra asked. The droid beeped in response. "Then let's not waste any time and get out of here!"

The three heroes ran out of the cell, Astra using her Force powers to gran her lightsaber and make a beeline for the docking bay. The three met little resistance in their escape, with Astra using her lightsaber to cut down Stormtroopers and the creature using his electric powers to disable the doors in front of them. Eventually the three managed to get to the docking bay, where they took the ship that looked to be the one most ready for take-off, which just so happened to be Kylo Ren's ship.

"That's my ship!" the dark one yelled, using the Force to hold it in place.

In response to that, the creature zapped into the ship and put it into overdrive, activating the jump to hyperspace right out the ship. Kylo Ren just screamed as his prisoner had escaped, lashing out with his lightsaber at the wall as his troopers slowly backed away from him.

Out in space, Astra piloted the ship with ease, BB-8 helping her with their combined skill of driving vehicles, before the ship was pulled into a strange portal.

 **[***]**

In the city of Paris, Mia was having a great time at the festival with Esmerelda. She even got to be introduced to Esmerelda's husband, Phoebus, and their friend Quasimodo. The girl participated in the gypsy dances, ate plenty of food, and got to swing from the bells of Notre Dame.

The fun couldn't last, however, as she noticed three glowing men that were in the crowd. Much stranger was that no one less seemed to notice them aside from Mia and Esmerelda. In fact, now that she was looking at them…

"YOU!" Mia shouted, running at the three men. Turning to face her, the three ran off, but were no match for Mia and Esmerelda's speed. "Alright, you ghoulish guys," the girl said, "where did you send my friends?"

"We didn't send them anywhere," Ezra said, straightening up his jacket.

"Yeah, we ended up here like everyone else is," Gus said, stroking his beard.

"No we didn't," Phineas said confused, "when we tried to leave the mansion, the magic sent the Imagineers across the worlds."

"Shut up Phineas," Ezra said, smashing the other ghost's hat in.

"Look you three," Esmerelda said, "if you're here, then that means the magic between worlds is weakening. So tell us: how do we get back?"

"We'll never tell!" Gus said, clanging his ball-and-chain on the floor.

Mia, tired of the ghosts' antics, put a hand to her head as she held the other out towards them. " _You will tell us how to get home,"_ she said in an entrancing tone.

The three ghosts looked mesmerized, before pointing off in a direction. "The portal is that way," they said in unison.

"Good work with your powers," Esmerelda praised.

"I…didn't know I could do that," Mia said, looking at her hands in amazement and a bit of fear. She didn't know how to feel about being able to control other people; that was a power only villains normally had.

Following the ghosts' directions, the two heroes entered an alleyway and straight into a portal.

 **[***]**

In the black void, Astra and Mia reunited, the two girls giving a bit of a cheer for finding a fellow Imagineer. Like the others, they found an object that showed them a message from another world. This time, though, there wasn't a visual component to the message, just an audio log.

"For those getting this, here's the sitch," said a female voice. "My name is Kim Possible, and we don't have a lot of time. Ron and I have teamed up with other teen heroes across the Disney Worlds. Currently there's myself, Ron, Randy Cunningham, Jake Long, Miles Morales, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Kamala Khan, and Milo Murphy. We don't know when we'll be back, but ever since Phineas and Ferb went missing, the adult heroes have been focused on protecting their worlds instead of finding out what went wrong and where the glitches came from. Someone needs to get to the bottom of this."

The audio skipped ahead to play another message. "This is Kim Possible. The situation is worse than we imagined. The glitches have corrupted many worlds now, and we recently lost Lilo and Stitch's world. Luckily, Stitch's cousins got out okay, but now they're lost throughout the worlds. We have reason to believe that whoever this is may be targeting Scrooge McDuck and his family, along with Mickey and his friends."

The audio skipped again. "This is Kim Possible. I don't know where we are, but I can confirm that Huey, Dewey, and Louie have gone missing. We have to keep searching for the source and fighting off the glitches as much as we can." She paused. "If the Imagineers are listening, then I hope they can finish what we started."

As the transmission ended, the two girls stared dumbfounded at the communicator.

"…Kim?" Mia said weakly. She had watched the show growing up, and it worried her that one of her childhood heroes was in danger.

Before they could do anything, a door appeared, which Astra and Morry used to get back to the real world.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We're halfway through the Imagineers getting back together, but the Disney worlds are becoming darker as the evil spreads its glitches throughout the land.**

 **We'll be meeting them soon, but here's some more clues about the villains' identities:**

 **-The magic user comes from a cartoon**

 **-The hacker comes from a video game**

 **-The classic Disney villain has ties to Mickey and Oswald**

 **Leave a review about who of the remaining 6 Imagineers you want to see next AND who you think the villains are!**


	12. Reuniting: Sam and Eli

**Hey, dear readers! The reuniting for the Imagineers is still on, but we've had enough correct guesses for one of the villains, the Magician! We'll find out who they are as two of our heroes return to reality.**

 **Also, SPOILERS FOR DUCKTALES (2017) AHEAD. IF YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT UP ON THE SERIES OR WERE PLANNING ON WATCHING IT, GO WATCH UP TO EPISODE 5 FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING!**

* * *

 **Reuniting: Sam and Eli**

* * *

In an unknown place, at an unknown time, a powerful magician was at work causing mayhem in the Disney realms. All around the dark tower were statues of various dark wizards and witches of the Disney Worlds: Jafar, Ursula, The Night Mother, Dr. Facilier, Baron Mordo, and many others. At the center of it all was a table that held an ever-changing map of the Disney Worlds and the Magic Mirror hanging nearby.

Standing at the table was a duck with black hair and a black dress, looking over the map of the lands.

"Soon I will have the most powerful magic of all the villains, and even the old fool Yin Sid will bow down to Magica de Spell!" the duck cackled.

"You won't win," came another voice.

Magica looked over her shoulder to see a figure chained up on the wall. This one was also a duck, though she was obviously a teenager by her size and appearance. She wore a grey striped sweater with a blue collared shirt underneath, along with green sneakers and hair that was tipped in pink at the end.

"Ah, my niece Lena," said Magica, walking up and caressing the young duck's face. "How unfortunate that you let your feelings for Scrooge's family get in the way of our mission."

"You were using me the whole time!" Lena shouted, wrestling her face away from her aunt. "I never should have trusted you to fix our family!"

Magica frowned. "A pity that you think this way," she said. "And you got rid of the only hope you had to fight against me to send a message to that meddlesome mouse. But it does not matter, as I have what I want."

Throwing up a hand, the door flew open as four figures were brought in: a duck with a red baseball cap, a duck with a blue shirt, a duck with a green hoodie, and a duck with a pink bow in her hair.

Lena gasped. "You can't hurt them!" she cried, struggling against her bonds.

"Lena?" Webby said in surprise.

"As long as Scrooge is out there, I'll be holding his precious nephews and their friend as leverage against him," Magica said with a malicious grin.

Lena could only hang her head as the four kids were dragged out of the room to their prison. The only thing she could hope for was that Mickey and the Imagineers would come and rescue them.

 **[***]**

Sam was in trouble. As the day wound down at the arcade, dark creatures manifested from the ground as Heartless surrounded the building. Sam used his strength to combat the creatures, with Ralph backing him up in the fight.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Ralph said, smashing some Heartless as he defended some of the other video game characters.

"Everyone, return to your games," ordered Sargent Calhoun, blasting some of the creatures with her gun, "if you're from a fighting game, help the others get to their games first."

"I can fix anyone that is injured!" Fix-It Felix said, running around and using his magic hammer to heal anyone that the Heartless attacked.

Many other video game characters helped out, from Mario and Sonic jumping and spin dashing at the enemies, Ryu and the Street Fighters using their combos and fighting skills, and even some of the villains like Bowser and the Pac-Man Ghosts helped out.

"This is crazy," Sam said.

"They're after us," Ralph said in realization. "We need to get out of here."

"I can help with that!" said a voice. Running up to the two was a figure with a big blue robe and a big pointy hat. "Black Mage from Final Fantasy, at your service! I can open a portal for you!"

"Alright, let's do it," Sam said.

As the mage waved his wand, the boy and his partner were whisked away in a flurry of colors and shapes, the Heartless soon disappearing from the world as well.

 **[***]**

Eli was also in trouble with the Heartless, though he had the entire Big Hero 6 on his side. Hiro and Baymax took to the sky to take out the flying Heartless, while Go Go used her disks and speed to dash around. Honey Lemon threw her goo bombs at the baddies, which made them easy prey to both Wasabi's energy blades and Fred's fire breath.

Eli, unfortunately, was stuck hiding as a mouse while everyone else fought. "This is so lame!" the boy lamented. "Everyone else is fighting the bad guys with their cool powers while I can only hide like a coward." He then sniffled. "Which I guess I am. I hid from the pirates and the ghosts. Why was I even chosen as an Imagineer?"

"Don't say that about yourself," Hiro said, looking at the mouse on his shoulder. "Like my brother Tadashi said, sometimes you have to look at a situation from a different angle. What else are you good at?"

"Well, I can make things pretty well," Eli said.

"Then let's do that," Hiro replied. "Alright tem! Let's get back to the school to make something to get rid of these Heartless!"

With that, Big Hero 6 was off, racing through the streets of San Fransokyo to get to their lab. Hiro, Baymax, and Eli went inside while the rest of the team held off the Heartless for as long as possible. Turning back to normal, Eli grabbed some tools to start making something. With Hiro's assistance, the two were able to make a suction device to send the Heartless packing. And just in time as well; the rest of the Team was beginning to be overwhelmed.

"Take this, creatures of darkness!" Eli shouted.

Turning the device on, it locked onto the Heartless signature and sucked them into the machine, sending them into the other dimension and out of the city. The machine started to spark, however, and a portal opened up and sucked Eli and Hiro back to the real world.

"Yeah, we won!" Fred shouted, taking off his mask. He then looked around confused. "Hey, where's Hiro and the new guy? I never got to give him his nickname!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so, we have 4 more Imagineers to find: Savannah, Katsu, Krys, and Gezella.**

 **Magica de Spell is one of the main antagonist of Ducktales, with this version being based off of the 2017 reboot. She's here to become the most powerful sorceress in the Disney Worlds as well as get revenge on Scrooge McDuck. Plus, she captured Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena!**

 **Here are some more clues for who the other two villains are:**

 **-The Hacker is from a video game from the Wii/X-Box 360/PS3 era of consoles**

 **-The Classic Villain was featured prominently when Mickey and Oswald first met, and took something from Mickey back then**

 **Leave a review of who the last two villains are as well as which two Imagineers should be in the next chapter!**


	13. Reuniting: Savannah and Katsu

**It's time to reveal the next villain: The Hacker! Unfortunately, no one was able to guess who he was, but that's okay; he's an obscure choice of obscure choices.**

* * *

 **Reuniting: Savannah and Katsu**

* * *

Inside of a certain computer space was a world known as The Grid, a virtual reality where people known as Programs lived in peace thanks to the mightiest of Programs known as TRON. However, the world of the Grid was always in trouble thanks to villains such as the MPC and Clu, but a User, a person from the real world, would always come and save them. This time though, the User in question wasn't a hero, but a vile Hacker looking to use the unique property of the Grid for his own nefarious purposes.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" laughed a voice, watching as the Grid became a corrupted red instead of its usual blue and white neon aesthetic. "With this much power, I can take my Hacking from the virtual world to the real one!"

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Tron, fighting off the various Fodder enemies that the villain spawned.

"Say that all you want, but I've already gotten what I came for," said the villain.

The bad guy in question was known as HEX, a hacker that manifested as a black flexing cube with red eyes and mouth. He had previously tried to take over a virtual theme park known as Disney Universe, only to be stopped by the Users of the game.

"Anyway, if you're going to be here, then I might as well tell you my evil plan," HEX said to the reader (yes, he can peer through the fourth wall). "My play is to use the power of the Grid to send my minions out into the Disney Worlds and capture some of the most dangerous creatures in the Disney Universe: the experiments of Lilo and Stitch fame. Unfortunately, they were scattered across the worlds on my first attempt, but I won't mess up this time."

Opening a portal with his hacker powers, HEX sent his minions out into the real world to start causing havoc.

"With no Imagineers or users around who will stop me?" he boasted, laughing as his influence was spread throughout the worlds.

 **[***]**

Savannah wasn't prepared when HEX's minions came into the world in front of her. They were black humanoid figures, ranging from small normal-sized ones to large bulky ones, with red lines along their joints and angry red eyes.

"What are these guys?" Bing Bong asked. While he was just an imaginary friend, he could still be seen by Savannah.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly," the girl said. Whipping out his notebook, she wrote down some words to give herself some protection from these Fodder (which is what the enemies were called). Finishing her writing, a flashlight-sized tool appeared in her hands. It was slingshot, which she put to use knocking the Fodder over.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bing Bong asked.

"yeah, find us a way out of here," Savannah replied, writing down another word to make a melee weapon, a staff appear.

"I'm on it!" the imaginary friend said, pulling out his bag. Reaching in, Bing Bong started to pull out various items, all of different sizes, before pulling out a blue police box.

"Is that the TARDIS?" Savannah asked. "I never thought Doctor Who would save my life one day."

The two heroes got into the bigger-on-the-inside vehicle, and just like that the two were sent back to the real world.

 **[***]**

Katsu was in bigger trouble than Savannah. Not only did he have to deal with the Fodder, but also with having to run from various monsters as he and Randall were found out by Mike and Sully.

"Why does everyone keep gunning at me?" Katsu lamented, "am I that unlikeable?"

"Well, you did pick _me_ of all people to be your companion," Randall said, "that puts you on the 'associates with villains' list."

"But I picked you because of what happened at Monsters University," the Imagineer said, using his claws and strength to hit the Fodder away. "I saw how you got a bad rap from both your fraternity and from being utterly humiliated in front of the entire campus body. Everything you did was for revenge, and it led to your own self-destruction. I just wanted to be the person to help you back on the right track."

Randall paused, grabbing Katsu, and blending in to the wall as their pursuers ran past. The reptilian monster returned to normal as he looked at the werewolf. "Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Katsu replied.

"Then let's get back to where we can help the others," Randall said.

The two ran back towards the Laugh Floor, where Randall quickly swiped one of the key cards and called up a door. "Why don't you try to use some of those Imagineer powers on the door," Randall said, "and hurry, will you?"

"I'll try," Katsu said. Concentrating, the boy was surprised when he found himself invisible with a glowing aura around his body, like a ghost. Touching the door, he found that he could phase through it, which he used to mess with the circuitry of the device. When the light on top started to flash alternating colors, Katsu returned to normal and opened the door to see what looked to be the fire station.

"Randall! Let's go!" he shouted.

The two quickly went through and closed the door, seconds before the Fodder could grab them.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Only Krys and Gezella are left to be reunited.**

 **HEX is from the video game Disney Universe, where he used his hacking to cause chaos for the players Here he's out to collect Stitch's cousins to use their powers to take over the Disney Worlds.**

 **There's only one more villain left. Can you guess who he is?**


	14. Reuniting: Gezella and Krys

**AN: In the worlds of the crazy baboon shaman, it is time! The final villain will be revealed and the last two Imagineers will be joining up with the rest of the team.**

* * *

 **Reuniting: Gezella and Krys**

* * *

In the realm of Disney, there is one world that is seen as forbidden by some. A land of the forgotten, of what once was, and what could have been. Known as the Wasteland, all of Disney's abandoned concepts go here. From unused characters to entire scrapped movies, you can find a little bit of everything there. Oswald is actually the ruler of this land, being its Mickey Mouse as the leader of the Wastelanders.

At Dark Beauty Castle, the Wasteland version of the Disney Land castle, a monstrous being was making his final plans to take over the Disney Worlds. He was a monster without form, only a shadowy figure made out of ink, thinner, and malice towards all living things. He was the Phantom Blot, and he has recently captured some meddling heroes that were on his trail.

"I think we might be in over our heads KP," said Ron Stoppable, looking over at his partner as they were held by sticky globs of ink.

"You can say that again," Mile Morales said. "My Spider-Sense didn't even detect that thing, and our super powers aren't working in this ink."

"Yo, I can't even Dragon Up in this gunk," Jake Long, the American Dragon, said in annoyance.

"He took out weapons as well," Ezra Bridger, rebel and Jedi-in-training, said.

"Look at all of you," the Phantom Blot said. "Such strong hearts, such youth. Unfortunately for you, all of you fell into my trap when I kidnapped those two boys."

"Where are they?" asked Kim Possible, "where are Phineas and Ferb?"

"They're right here," the Blot said. Gesturing, he revealed that the two boys were being held in much the same way as the teens were. "Soon, I will have all of you under my control, and when that happens, the other characters will follow," he gloated, "not even the Imagineers will be able to stop me from draining the life of all of the worlds."

"Um, excuse me Mr. Phantom Blot," said Milo Murphy. The boy who was born with the unnatural ability to have anything that can go wrong go wrong around him wiggled his arms as the goo that was holding him in place suddenly failed to hold him anymore. "You probably should have made sure I was restrained better."

"Run Milo run!" shouted Kim.

The boy did as he was told and made a mad dash for the exit, only to be blocked by the Blot. Turning around, Milo ran in the other direction, only to trip on a switch, which by coincidence opened a portal that he fell through.

"Darn it!" the Blot shouted, "that was my last portal to the real world! But no matter, soon I will have two loyal minions that can make me a more permanent portal."

As the goo covered him and his brother, Phineas turned to his sibling with a concerned look on his face. "Ferb, I don't think this is what I want to do today."

 **[***]**

Back at the House of Mouse, Gezella and Max were surprised to find the building was overrun by inky creatures on the inside.

"What are those things?" Gezella asked.

"There's called Blotlings, and normally they only appear in the Wasteland," Max said, "but it looks like they got in here."

"Is there a way to get rid of them?" she asked.

"Use your paintbrush to make me something I can use," Max said.

Complying, Gezella drew up a ball of ink that she gave to Max. The dog took it and made himself a Ghostbusters-esque jumpsuit, complete with a vacuum pack on his back.

"Let's do this," Max said with a grin.

The two heroes ran in, attacking the Blotlings without mercy. Eventually, all of the enemies were either erased by Gezella's paintbrush or sucked up into Max's vacuum pack.

"Alright! We did it!" Gezella cheered.

"Up top!" Max shouted. The two friends shared a high five as the rest of the Blot's ink disappeared, freeing this world of their influence. "Now, let's get out of here. The projector we used here can double as a teleportation screen if need be."

Going up to the video booth, Max turned on the projector and set it to portal mode, the two heroes jumping through the screen and back to the real world.

 **[***]**

"I think I know what's wrong with your friends," Krys said.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked.

"There's foul magic at play," the girl explained. "Remember how our power is to see things that are hidden? Well I sensed something off about Goliath and the others. I think they might be under a curse of some sort."

"It seems that someone has seen through my ruse," said a voice. Appearing before the two was an elvish-looking man with white hair and an impish grin.

"Puck!" Brooklyn shouted. "I should have known you'd be behind this. Why deceive us with lies?"

"It was for your own protection," the fae said. "There are dark forces growing, and the only way I could protect our world is by locking it in a state of limbo. Your family is fine, Brooklyn, but they won't be if you don't get back to the real world."

"How do we do that?" Krys asked.

"With this," Puck said, handing the girl an object. It was a talisman that depicted a phoenix on it.

"That's the Phoenix Gate," Brooklyn said.

"And I think I know how to use it," Krys said. Taking out her wand of light, she twirled it around, making sparks of light appear and surround the Phoenix Gate. Flaring to life, the talisman turned into a magnificent Phoenix, surrounding the two heroes and whisking them away to the real world.

 **[***]**

Back in the park, every one of the Imagineers was coming together, each of them happy to see the others.

"Krys!" Dylan shouted, running up to the girl.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said, pulling him in tight for a hug.

"Uh, guys, something's up," Alex said.

When everyone looked around, they immediately saw the problem. Everything was frozen in place, the color drained and no sound being heard. The Phantom Blot's plan had been put in motion, and the Magic Kingdom had been drained of its magic.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Yea, everyone's back together! But the Phantom Blot has the young teen heroes captured, and the villains have drained the magic of the Magic Kingdom! Will our heroes be able to restore what has been lost?**


	15. Back to the Mission

The Imagineers could believe the sight in front of them. The entire Magic Kingdom Park had been drained of all of its magic, leaving it grey and unmoving. While everyone seemed affected, Dylan was taking it the hardest.

"So all the effort we put into getting back together was for nothing," he said.

"You can't blame yourself," Sam said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, this is a really powerful enchantment," Krys said.

"Enchantment… enchant… enchanted… THAT'S IT!" Dylan exclaimed. "I think I know how to break this curse!"

The boy quickly ran off into the park, with the rest of the Imagineers following in hot pursuit. Running into Adventureland, Dylan made a beeline for the Enchanted Tiki Room, going inside the building and standing in the middle of the room.

"Dude, what's this all about?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, that running kind of hurts for long distances," Savannah said, sitting down on one of the benches.

"This attraction is based around one of the most powerful forms of magic in all of Disney: Music," the boy explained. Putting on his headphones, he waved his arms as the birds came down from the ceiling, the flowers bloomed, and the tikies started to look around. "Now, all we need is a song to play…"

"Why don't we just use the Tiki Room song?" asked Morry.

"Because the enchantment makes our songs useless," said one of the birds.

"Yeah, those fiends took our senorita's lovely voices," said one of the other birds.

Indeed, when the lady birds opened their beaks, no sound came out.

"That's horrible!" said Astra.

"Then we'll just have to use another song," said Katsu, "and I know just the one." The Japanese boy walked up to Dylan and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, that's a good one," he said. Conducting once more, the birds started to sing a song, one of paradise and friendship, of family and the islands of Hawaii.

 ** _(Cue "Aloha E Como Mai" from Lilo and Stitch)_**

As the song began, the Tiki Room became filled with color, the flowers blooming and the Tiki Gods playing their instruments to the song. Even the birds regained their voices, singing in harmony as the entire area regained its magic. All of the Imagineers joined in the song, with some of them even starting to dance to the beat. When it came to the end, everyone was filled with joy as the Tiki Room was back to its normal self.

"Dylan, you did it!" Krys said.

"No, we all did it together," Dylan said, "it was a team effort."

"Well said young man," said a studious British voice. Down from the chorus of birds came a blue hornbill which sat on the boy's arm.

"Hey, its Zazu from the Lion King," said Axel, recognizing the bird.

"Indeed it is, and I would like to say thank you for freeing us birds from that dreadful curse," Zazu said. "I shall take these birds around the kingdom and spread our song to remove the curse. I'm surprised you knew about Mickey's countermeasure for curses in the Magic Kingdom."

"Oh, I just guessed that since the Tiki Room is all about music, that it would make the most since to free first," Dylan said, rubbing his neck.

"Anyway, I believe that all of you should get back to the mouse as quickly as possible," Zazu said. With a slight bow, the hornbill lead the other birds out of the room to go restore the rest of the park.

 **[***]**

Back at Yin Sid's tower, the Imagineers were gathered with Mickey, Oswald, and a few other powerful characters, such as Doctor Strange, Yoda, and Yin Sid himself.

"I'm glad to see that all of you are safe," Mickey said, "but the fight is far from over."

"Yeah, all of the parks have been hit pretty hard by the bad guys, and we know who's behind it," Oswald said.

"Who is it?" Asked Eli. "Is it Maleficent? Jafar? Ursula?"

"No, its three individuals that alone are a nuisance, but together are far more dangerous than we ever thought," Yin Sid said. The wizard waved a hand as images of the three villains in question appeared. "The three we are fighting are Magica de Spell, a witch that has seized control of the Heartless to go and destroy the worlds; HEX, a hacker that uses his Fodder minions to make a mess and cause what can only be called 'glitches' in the worlds, making characters act differently or forget certain events."

"He's using my father's virtual world, the Grid, to power his forces," Sam Flynn said from the crowd.

"And finally, the Phantom Blot. A being that was locked in the Wasteland, he seeks revenge on Mickey and Oswald for his defeat all those years ago. He controls the Blotlings, beings made of ink and darkness that can consume characters and make them into slaves for their master's bidding."

"That sounds like a big task to fulfill," Mia said.

"And that is why we'll need you guys to split up," Mickey said. Everyone looked surprised. "I know it sounds strange, but all of you can do more good as smaller groups then as a large group."

"You'll be able to cover more area is less time, as well as make sure all of you can fit on a ride together," Oswald said.

"So then, who wants to go with whom?" Yin Sid said.

The Imagineers looked at each other.

"Well, I'm not leaving Dylan's side again, so we're together," Krys said, grabbing his arm.

"I call Eli! Us young kids need to stay together," Astra said.

"We'll need you in groups of three, one group for each park," Mickey said, "so choose wisely."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **While the curse has been reversed for now, the Imagineers will need to get going to stop these villains from causing any more harm. In a review, tell me who you want to see team up together.**

 **Also, I'd like to give a shout out fellow Fanfic Author Sailor Luck (formerly Disney Freak-Lover) whom is writing her own Disney story and gave me the character Morry to use. Go check out her story "Mystery of the Magic-Lands: The Sleeping Girl", which is a story like these one where you can submit your own character to be in it. Go support her to help keep the Disney magic alive!**


	16. The missions are given, teams are set

"Mickey, I believe that we've chosen our teams," Dylan said to the mouse. "Krys and I will take Jesse with us, as his Keyblade will help us channel our Light and Music magic, respectively."

"It'd be awesome to go with you guys," Jesse said, giving thumbs up to the boy.

"We wanna take Morry with us so we can fly!" Astra cheered.

The red-head sighed. "Well, one of us was going to have to take care of the kids," she said. Morry smiled a bit. "At least their imaginations will inspire me with new ideas for new stories."

"Well _I_ want to be with Katsu," Axel said, "because someone needs to make sure that he doesn't turn evil."

"Hey, just because my powers are darker than the others doesn't mean I'm evil," Katsu defended himself.

The boys got close to each other, up in the other's face, until Mia got between the two. "Okay, you two, I'm coming with you so that neither of you kill the other. We are trying to save the world here, after all."

"I guess that leaves us," Savannah said, turning to Sam and Gezella.

"That's fine, I'm sure we'll do as well as everyone else," Gezella said, pulling the two into a huddle.

"If everyone is ready, then we can get to giving you your missions," Mickey said. "Dylan, your group will be heading to the Animal Kingdom first. Oswald?"

"I'll take it from here," Oswald said. "Ever since the Blot started to attack, people and places from the Wasteland have been appearing in the parks. One of the biggest sections, the Beastly Kingdom, has had its dragon appear near Expedition Everest. We need you to go check it out."

"Morry, you'll be taking the kids to Hollywood Studios to help out Indiana Jones," Mickey said. "Magica has sent the Heartless to find the Holy Grail. The adventurer needs your help, so we'll be sending you in."

"Hey, shouldn't you be sending a Keyblade wielder to deal with the Heartless?" Axel asked.

"We have a more important mission for you, Axel," Yin Sid replied. "Your team will be returning to the Magic Kingdom to investigate Space Mountain. The Ghost Galaxy has remained despite Halloween passing. We'll need your blade's power of light to send it back to its part of the universe before it hurts anyone else."

"And finally, team Savannah," Oswald said. "EPCOT is calm for now, but we need to get some leads on where the teen heroes disappeared to. Agent P will be meeting you there as he has a lead on where one of them, Milo Murphy, might be."

"Okay then," Dylan said. He stood in front of everyone and looked at them. "We're the Imagineers. It's our job to stop Magica, HEX, and the Phantom Blot before the worlds are gone. We have our missions, so let's go!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **While today's chapter is short, it does open up the opportunity for more input: which team do you want to follow first?**

 **-Dylan's team goes to Expedition Everest to find a dragon**

 **-Morry's team goes on a treasure hunt with Indiana Jones**

 **-Axel's team fights the Ghost Galaxy at Space Mountain**

 **-Savannah's team meets Agent P to find Milo in EPCOT**

 **leave a review and keep on believing!**


	17. Ghost Galaxies and Rebels

**AN: The votes are in, so it's time for the first official Imagineer mission!**

* * *

Mia was starting to regret her choice of partners, as Axel and Katsu seemed to be at each other's throats constantly. Even as they stood in line for Space Mountain, the two were casting death glares at the other one. When it came time to board their car, Axel insisted on Katsu being in the front so he could "keep an eye" on him.

"You two need to grow up," Mia sighed.

As their car entered the ride proper, the area shifted and soon turned into actual space, with their rocket heading towards a sinister-looking cloud of space gas with a face in the distance.

"That must be the Ghost Galaxy," Katsu said.

"Good. Now move your head so I can get a good shot at it," Axel commanded, pointing his Keyblade at the poltergeist and readying a fire spell.

"Axel, maybe we shouldn't agitate the giant ghost that could very easily destroy our spaceship?" Mia said.

"It's a ghost, it can't hurt us," Axel responded.

The boy shot his fire spell at the Ghost Galaxy, with it turning to face the Imagineers and letting out a ghostly wail. Its gas formed into a giant hand and swatted at their spaceship, causing it to spin wildly out of control.

"What did I just say!?" Mia shouted, holding on for dear life.

"Great going, apple boy," Katsu said sarcastically. "You just got us all screwed."

"I don't see you doing anything, person of darkness!" Axel shouted.

"Just watch." Turning into his werewolf form, Katsu dug his claws into the side of the ship and jumped from his seat, getting onto the nose of it. When the Ghost Galaxy came in for another attack, he swung his claws at the spirit, causing it to reel back in pain.

"Of course! Katsu's werewolf form can hurt ghosts!" Mia exclaimed.

"Let me take a shot at it," Axel said. He pointed his Keyblade and shot out a lightning spell, which stunned the Ghost Galaxy in place for a short time.

This gave Mia time to use here telekinesis to fling some nearby asteroids at the Ghost Galaxy, which did some additional damage.

"We need to finish it," Katsu stated. "I can feel that we're close to winning."

"Then let's combine attacks," Mia offered.

Using her powers, the girl picked up the werewolf and flung him at the "heart" of the Ghost Galaxy, Katsu taking a bite out of it. The spirit let out a feral scream and floated off away from the Imagineers, leaving the Space Mountain sector and bringing their mission to completion. As they returned to the real world, the group stopped for a break after their mission.

"Oh yeah, we just beat a ghost!" Axel said, holding up a peace sign.

"You also almost got us killed," Mia remarked.

"Key word is 'almost,'" Axel responded.

"Yeah, this is great and all, but I feel like that was too easy," Katsu said.

As he said that, the boy noticed two figures running of from Space Mountain. Katsu decided to follow them, with Mia and Axel close behind. When the group got close, they noticed that the figures were a boy in orange with blue hair and a girl in some sort of battle armor with dyed bangs.

"Hey!" Katsu shouted.

The two figured turned around. "Well look, Ezra, it's the Imagineers that ruined Blot's plan to control Space Mountain," the girl said.

"They maybe we should eliminate them, Sabine," Ezra said, pulling a lightsaber off of his belt and igniting it.

"Woah woah woah, aren't you guys on our side?" Axel asked.

"They're being controlled by the Phantom Blot," Mia said. "Don't you see how their eyes are all weird?"

Indeed, the two Phoenix Squadron rebels' eyes were glowing with a green energy. Ezra lunged forward to strike with his blade, only to meet Axel's as the two started to duel. Sabine put on her helmet and started to fire on Katsu and Mia, the former turning into a werewolf and picking up the latter. The battle was on as the two sides clashed, neither gaining the upper hand as Mia and Katsu kept dodging. Axel was fairing worse, however, as he had little training in how to actually fight with his Keyblade, making it easy for Ezra to overpower the boy and use the Force to throw him into the other Imagineers.

"Give up and submit to the Blot," the two possessed characters said in unison.

"Okay, that's messed up," Mia said. She turned to the boys. "I know you both hate each other for some stupid reason, but right now I need to focus to see if I can use my powers to force the Phantom Blot out of their minds. So man up and keep them away from me."

Axel and Katsu shared a glace, but nodded and charged forward. The werewolf acted as a mount for Axel, whom used the higher ground to fire off spells to keep Sabine at bay while simultaneously fighting of Ezra. Katsu pitched in by swiping at the Jedi, his ghostly powers helping to interfere with his opponent's Force powers.

"I'm almost ready," Mia shouted.

"Then let's finish this!" Axel declared.

Katsu nodded and threw Axel up into the air, the boy charging up his Keyblade for a Limit attack. When Katsu jumped up to join him the two slammed into the ground, creating a magic field around them that let the two charge forward and attack Ezra and Sabine without having to worry about damage.

"MIND TRI-ATTACK!" the three Imagineers shouted, activating their Trinity move. Axel started by putting the two opponents in a Stop spell, slowing their movement to a crawl. Katsu was next, using his strength and speed to attack fast and hard, ending in an energy claw slash. Finally, Mia activated her powers and zapped Ezra and Sabine with her mental attack, banishing the Blot's influence from their bodies.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ezra asked, recovering from the possession he had just been freed from.

"The Phantom Blot took control of your minds," Mia explained. "He then used your Force powers to make the Ghost Galaxy terrorize the guests at Space Mountain."

"Thanks for freeing us," Sabine said.

"Eh, no problem," Katsu replied, returning to his normal form.

"We shout take you to Mickey and the others to make sure you're both okay," Axel said.

The two rebels nodded, and soon the group was heading back to Yin Sid's Tower to report on their successful mission.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The first mission has been completed, and Ezra and Sabine from "Star Wars Rebels" have also been freed from the Phantom Blot's control!**

 **Next Time, Morry and the kids go on an adventure with the greatest treasure hunter in cinema. Pack your whips and fedoras, because an Indiana Jones adventure is about to begin.**


	18. Adventures in Action

Arriving in Hollywood Studios, Morry's team went straight for the Indiana Jones Stunt Show, which was closed for "renovations" at the moment. The three walked up to the two park employees that were at the entrance, with Morry taking the lead.

"Excuse me," red-head asked. "We're the Imagineers sent here to deal with the renovations."

"Glad you could make it!" one of the employees said.

 **(AN: all park employees were informed of the Imagineers so that they could help out if needed).**

"Yeah, it's a mad house in there," the other employee said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it," Astra said, dragging Eli with her as she ran into the pavilion.

Morry followed soon after, the area shifting into a classic hidden jungle temple. In fact, it looked like the exact same temple as the one in "Raiders of the Lost Ark." Heading inside, the group was surprised to find a giant circular room teaming with Heartless, with Indiana Jones himself in the middle using his whip and pistol to fight off the creatures.

"Let's go help him out," Eli said.

The boy pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it, revealing some of Hiro's Nano-bots he had made for Eli. The tiny robots formed into a spear, which the boy wasted no time putting to use poking at the Heartless. Astra turned on her lightsaber and started to cut through the creatures of darkness, with Morry using her power to fly around, pick up, and throw the Heartless at each other. Eventually, the hoard was defeated and the kids regrouped with Indy.

"So you're the Imagineers," the adventurer said, looking over the group. "I thought you would be older, though. I don't deal well with kids."

"Well don't worry, Mr. Solo, we can hold our own," Astra stated.

Morry face-palmed. "Astra, have you not seen the Indiana Jones movies? He's not Han Solo, they just share an actor."

"Anyway, Dr. Jones, we're here to help find the Grail," Eli said with a salute.

"We're not trying to find the Grail, kid, we're trying to get it back," Indy said. "This temple is where all of my treasures are kept, and those Heartless have been taking artifacts from it. To get to the Grail, we'll need to pass its trials first."

"We can do it," Morry said with confidence.

The group made their way to one of the doors depicting a cup on it, the door opening to a cavern hall.

"The first trial was the one with the buzz saws," Eli said, "which means… DUCK!"

The boy turned into his mouse form as everyone else ducked, the saws coming out of the walls and ceiling just barely missing their heads.

"That was close," Eli said, turning back to normal and catching his breath.

The group moved into the next room, a cavern with stones on the floor that had various letters written onto them.

"We have to spell out God's true name to get across," Indy said.

"What happens if we pick the wrong letter?" Astra asked.

"It's a long way down," Morry said. She stepped forward, taking the first step onto a 'J' stone. "Shoot, I don't remember how it was spelled," she said aloud. Getting an idea, Morry used her looking glass to try and find the correct path.

Sure enough, the correct path lit up from the looking glass' mist, allowing for the group to advance onward.

"Just because magic makes things easier doesn't mean you can rely on it all the time," Indy said.

The final trial was a ravine, with the entrance to where the Grail was held.

"Oh, I think I know how this trail works!" Astra exclaimed. The girl took a leap of faith into the ravine, landing on an 'invisible' platform (which was really a bridge that was made to look invisible thanks to an optical illusion). "Yep! Invisible platform," Astra said, carefully making her way across the bridge with the others following.

When everyone got to the other side, the only thing left to do was to grab the Grail and get out of there. In the room of the Grail, though, there was a mass of Heartless around the sacred cup. When the heroes got close, the creatures freaked out and formed together into a giant-

"Snake," Indy moaned. "I hate snakes."

The snake Heartless hissed at heroes and lunged, everyone dodging to the sides of the attack. Morry took fight and used her powers to grab the snake's tail and hold it back, letting the other three heroes get in a few hits on the monster. Astra then used the Force to hold its head down, giving Indy the chance to get his whip around the snake's neck. With its throat closed, the kids got ready to deliver a final attack.

First, Morry flew down and picked up Astra and Eli, the latter turning into his mouse form while the former readied her lightsaber. When they were high enough, Morry tossed the two skyward, spinning around to build up power. "SCI-FI SLAMMER!" the three yelled, their Trinity activating as all three of them slammed into the snake's back with speed, lightsabers, and Nano-bots at full force. The heartless screamed in pain before dissipating in a puff of smoke.

"Huh, not bad kids," Indy said, adjusting his hat and looking impressed.

Astra cheered loudly, doing a little dance and grabbing the Grail off of its pedestal. "Oh yeah, we are the best!"

Suddenly, the temple started to shake as the booby trap was activated.

"Astra!" Eli scolded. "You can't just grab an object without checking for traps first!"

"Let's get out of here!" Indy yelled, running back towards the entrance with the kids in hot pursuit.

Morry picked up Eli and flew out of there, with Astra staying close to Indy to keep up. When they got to the room with the floor tiles, all of the stones fell out, leaving Indy and Astra stranded on the other side.

"Hang tight kid," the adventure ordered, picking up the girl and using his whip to swing across.

When they all got to the final hall, the only obstacle left was a classic: the giant boulder. Everyone made a run for it, pushing through the smoke and to the outside of the temple. When they reached the outside, the magic faded and everyone was back in the auditorium, a crowd giving their applause for the daring escape.

"You did good kids," Indy said, taking the Grail. "Next time, though, leave the adventuring to the professionals." With a tip of his hat, he ran off to the backstage, leaving the Imagineers to head back to base.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Next time, it will be up to you, dear readers, for who's adventure we follow next:**

 **Do you want to see Dylan's team or Gezella's team?**


	19. Everest Dragons

Dylan and his team had arrived at the Animal Kingdom and were already on Expedition Everest, the magic of the park transporting them to the actual Mt. Everest. Fortunately, the magic also gave the group winter clothes to survive the temperatures.

"Dylan, you're a Disney expert, right?" Jesse asked. "What's the Beastly Kingdom?"

"Okay, you know how on the Animal Kingdom logo there's a dragon? The reason for that is that there was originally supposed to be a part of the Animal Kingdom for mythical creatures like dragons, unicorns, and the like," Dylan explained. "The land was split between a 'good' side with unicorns and nice creatures, and an 'evil' side with a castle where the dragon lived. The whole land was scrapped when most of the staff left to work at Universal Orlando, where they made their own fantasy style land. With their competition taking their idea, Disney had to drop the project so that it didn't look like they were copying Universal."

"That's too bad, I would have enjoyed a land all about magical creatures," Krys lamented.

"Speaking of magical creatures, there's one now!" Jesse shouted.

In front of the group was a huge shadow easily ten feet tall. Jesse drew his Keyblade in defense as the Yeti lumbered up to them and let out a fearsome roar.

"It's the Abominable Snowman!" Krys exclaimed.

The Yeti raised an arm and brought in down on the group, with Jesse using his blade to block the attack and counter with his own move. Krys jumped in to help as well, using her wand to make a ribbon of light to try and bind the beast. The two Imagineers used their combined might to tie the Yeti down, unable to attack them further.

"Good work guys, but I'll take it from here," Dylan said. He put his headphones on and made a tune, the magic swirling around him and into the Yeti. When he took of his headphones, he asked, "can you understand us now?"

To the others' surprise, the Yeti actually spoke. "Oh, it's so nice to actually have someone understand me!"

While the others stood in shock, Dylan said, "We're the Imagineers, and we're here to take care of the dragon that was sighted around here."

"Oh, I know where that is," the Yeti replied. "I can take you there! My name's Harold, by the way."

"Well then, Harold, lead the way," Dylan replied.

Untying the Yeti, the creature led the group to a cavern that went into the heart of the mountain, where ancient ruins of a civilization long forgotten by time stood.

"Wow, it's like something out of National Treasure," Krys commented.

Heading into the ruins, the group came across a statue of a massive dragon, with a smaller red dragon standing at the base of the statue.

"Is that… Jake Long?" Dylan asked in surprise.

"Yo Yeti! Nice to see you finally got your hairy butt back here," Jake Long said.

The group was then blindsided by Harold, whom picked all three of them up in one arm, keeping them from moving.

"Sorry guys, but Mr. Long promised to protect my mountain if I brought you to him," the Yeti said.

"Jake's being possessed by the Blot!" Krys shouted in realization.

"Harold, you don't have to do this!" Jesse pleaded.

"The only thing I care about is my mountain, nothing else," the Yeti replied.

Harold took the trio and tied them up to the dragon statue, with Jake watching on with manic glee.

"Oh yeah, the boss man is going to be pleased with me sacrificing these Imagineers to awaken the dragon," the dragon boy said.

"We need to defeat the Yeti, free Jake, and _not_ get sacrificed," Dylan said. "Jesse, you deal with Harold. Krys, use your magic to counter the curse. I'm going to do something about this statue."

The two nodded, and their plan was put into motion. First, Jesse used his Keyblade to cut the ropes, freeing them. Then the Hispanic boy made a beeline for Harold, using fire magic to separate the yeti from the others. Krys used her wand to attack Jake, the dragon boy having to dodge quickly from the girl's magic bolts. Dylan, meanwhile, summoned Rocket, whom looked a bit worse for wear.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Dylan asked.

"HEX has started to invade the Marvel universe," Rocket said. "In fact, most of the characters have to defend their worlds. I and the other companions won't be of much help from now I, but I know you can do well without us."

Dylan frowned, but nodded. "Alright, I understand. I'll tell the others when we get back, but for now, what do you know about magic statues?"

Meanwhile, Jesse and Krys were stuck in a stalemate with their respective opponents, either side gaining ground.

"Krys? Why do we try to take them out together?" Jesse asked.

"Let's try it," the girl replied.

The two Imagineers got close and combined their powers into one attack. Jesse lifted his Keyblade up, charging magic while Krys created a ball of light. When Jesse finished charging, the two shot out their magic attacks, hitting Jake square in the chest and sending him flying into Harold, both of them colliding with one of the ruins, knocked out.

"Alright!" Jesse cheered, giving a fist bump to Krys.

"Guys, get over here," Dylan called.

The other two went over to where their friend was, the boy conducting a spell around the statue. With a final wave, colorful steams of sound wrapped around the statue, the stone cracking as a black dragon burst out of the stone. It spewed a steam of green flames to the sky as it eyed the Imagineers.

"Woah! Isn't that Maleficent?" Krys asked.

"I think so," Dylan replied. "My guess is that Magica cursed Maleficent to be stuck in her dragon form, then turned her to stone. Oswald just assumed it was the Beastly Kingdom dragon because that would be the only one to make sense being in Animal Kingdom."

"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but is it really a good idea to let one of the evilest villains free?" Jesse asked.

"Maleficent has been hurt by our foes just as much as the other worlds," Dylan said. "I bet you want revenge on Magica, don't you?"

Though she couldn't talk, Maleficent roared and nodded in approval.

"Then it's settled. Let's take Jake back to Yin Sid and-"

But before Dylan could finish, the mountain rumbled as Harold got back up.

"You kids aren't getting away!" he shouted.

Without a word, the three heroes took a stand, each of them holding out a hand with their respective weapons. "NIGHTTIME SPECTACULAR!" they shouted, activating their Trinity. All three of their magic's combined into a dazzling display; Jesse's dark magic made fireworks explosions, Krys' light powers made parade lights shoot out, and Dylan's music magic created a whirlwind of music to knock the yeti off of his feet. When the attack was done, Harold was left frozen in place, unable to move.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" the yeti cried. In response, Krys conjured up a strobe light, setting it in front of Harold as all three of them got onto Maleficent's back to get out of Mt. Everest. "Oh, come on! I already get flack on the ride for not being able to move, don't leave me here with this disco light. Oh man, Bigfoot will never let me live this down."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The stuff about Beastly Kingdom is an abridged version of what really happened back in the 90's at Walt Disney World. Look it up on Youtube to get the full story.**

 **The yeti's name is actually Harold on the ride. The thing at the end with the strobe light is a reference to the infamous "Disco Yeti," which is the B Mode of the Yeti on Expedition Everest. Long story short, the yeti is supposed to be able to move his arm when the riders pass by, but the movement of the animatronic causes structural damage to the ride itself, and Disney would have to remove an entire portion of the ride to be able to fix the Yeti, so it will be stuck in "Disco" mode until they decide to fix in.**

 **Savannah's team will be next time, so stay tuned!**


	20. Testing the Hack, Missions Complete!

Savannah's team was already in EPCOT, having met Agent P (otherwise known as Perry the Platypus) and being on the hunt for the missing teen heroes.

"Hey Savannah, did you every realize that we both have the same power?" Gezella asked.

"I guess," the other girl replied. "I mean, I write words to bring them to life and you draw things to bring them to life."

Sam just stood behind them, his shy personality making him not want to join in the conversation. Instead he just watched Agent P use his spy gadgets to scan for the missing characters. When the device detected a sudden spike, the platypus ran off towards the Norway pavilion, the Imagineers following close behind. When they go there, Perry pointed toward the ride Frozen Ever After, indicating that's where they needed to go.

"I didn't even know Frozen had a ride," Savannah said.

"I guess it makes sense," Gezella said. "It is very popular. Not my favorite, but a good movie no the less."

Before they could enter, the scanner went off again, this time over in the Japan pavilion. The group ran off over there, only for the signature to continue moving around the park, running them in circles.

"Okay, we need to isolate the signal," Savannah stated. Using her powers, she conjured up a satellite dish that when connected to the device boosted the signal, everything getting isolated at Test Track.

"Now we're on to something!" Sam exclaimed.

The group went off to Test Track, getting onto the ride to figure out what was going on. When the magic kicked in, everyone was surprised to find themselves in a garage filled with various vehicles from across the Disney worlds.

"Hey, newcomers!" said a voice from the other end. Coming towards them on a BMX bike was a kid in a daredevil outfit with a white crash helmet with a red stripe. "The name's Kick, Kick Buttowski. Welcome to the D-Garage. Normally Mike would be greeting you, but he's out with his crew dealing with those glitches that appeared on the track."

Gezella stepped forward. "We're the Imagineers, and we came to help deal with those glitches. I bet HEX is the one behind it."

"Alright, let's get you set up to get out on the track," Kick replied. The suburban daredevil took the group over to the vehicles. "Each of you should pick out a car and take it to the turf. Don't worry about learning how to drive, each vehicle is equipped with basic controls for newbies."

"We should take a vehicle that we can all ride in together," Sam suggested.

The girls nodded, looking through the vehicles. There were many choices, from Star Wars fighters to the Spider-Cycle, Mickey and Roadsters cars to Mr. Incredibles car. Finally, the group settled on the Light Speedster, a sports car from the TRON universe. Savannah would drive (as she was the oldest and most experienced at driving) while Sam and Gezella would ride in the back. Agent P would be taking his own personal vehicle to follow the group.

Driving the car to the exit, Kick held up a racing flag while punching in the coordinates to where they needed to go.

"Alright, you guys will be heading into the Test Track facility, so be on the lookout for glitches and Fodder." Kick readied his flag as Savannah revved the engine. "Ready? Set. GO!"

 **[***]**

After getting use to the controls, Savannah was going around the Test Track like a pro. It didn't take long to find the glitches as well, though the Fodder weren't going to let the Imagineers stop them so easily. One of the big Fodder dropped out of the sky, landing directly on the hood of the car and flipping everyone out of the car. Luckily, Sam used his super strength to grab the girls and land safely.

"Nice catch," Gezella complimented.

Sam blushed from embarrassment, but looked over to see their car being trashed by the Fodder.

"So much for that," Savannah sighed.

Perry came in for a landing next to the kids, running up to the Fodder and delivering the beat down to the enemies. The others came in to help as well, with Sam using his strength, Gezella covering the baddies in ink, and Savannah writing herself up a slingshot to use against the villains.

"We should figure out a way to get rid of the glitches. That should make the Fodder disappear," Savannah stated.

Agent P nodded, and using his grapple gun to jump over the Fodder and onto the Light Speedster.

"I get it!" Gezella exclaimed. "If we can get the car into the portal, Agent P can detonate it and close up the glitch."

"Let's do it," Sam said.

As Perry hotwired the car to blow, the boy used his strength to lift up the vehicle, with Gezella and Savannah using their powers to help keep it steady. As their bonds increased, the team reached the point needed to activate their trinity. "CREATIVITY SMASH!" they shouted, tossing the car up and, after coating it in Ink and various objects, punched it into the glitch, taking it out and making the Fodder spawn out into pixels.

After the gang cheered (and Perry gave a thumbs up), HEX came up on his own screen. "So you're the Imagineers, huh? Well, it doesn't matter if you stopped our takeover here, 'cause we've got what we wanted in EPCOT. This was just a distraction!"

HEX laughed evilly as he logged out, leaving the Imagineers and Agent P alone.

"So, I guess we'll all have to ride in Perry's car?" Sam said.

 **[***]**

"Ah, everyone is back from their mission," Yin Sid said, gesturing to each of the Imagineers.

"It wasn't easy, but all of us completed our tasks," Dylan said.

"And we saved some of the heroes!" Axel exclaimed.

"Good work everyone! But now we must prepare to take the fight to the bad guys," Mickey explained. "Each of you will have to go on one more mission beforehand, though. These will be a test of your powers and skills, with each being chosen by your partners."

"They will also take each of you out of Disney World and to the other parks as well," Oswald said.

"Cool! I've never be outside of Orlando before," Astra exclaimed.

"Master Yin Sid, when we fought HEX, he said that he had taken something from EPCOT," Gezella explained. "Do you know what he could have taken?"

"Hm, we will look into it, but for now I will give you your missions," the wizard said.

"Dylan, you will be going to California adventure to assist Rocket in finding one of the Experiments that was taken by the Collector."

"By Experiments, do you mean the ones from Lilo and Stich?" Dylan asked.

"Yes," Yin Sid replied, "Specifically the one named Angel."

"Next, Krys, you will stay here and head over to Hollywood Studios, where Brooklyn will be waiting for you at the Rocking Roller Coaster. He's trying to find a way to return the memories of his fellow gargoyles and feels that the power of Rock could help."

"Jesse, you will go to the Mystic Manor in Hong Kong, searching for a certain magical artifact, the Fairy Godmother's Wand. Do keep Mr. Wilde in check so he doesn't steal anything."

"Axel, you will on one of Disney Cruises, helping out Sora, Kairi, and Riku as they seach for Destiny Islands, which has gone missing?"

"I get to help out Sora? Sweet!" Axel exclaimed.

Yin Sid Continued. "Gezella, you will go the original Toon Town in Disneyland, where we have located Huey, Dewey, and Louie are being held. Be aware that the Blot has also kept his minions very close to there as well."

"Morry, you will be going to Shanghai to help out Jack Sparrow in Treasure Cove, as he has found the map to Treasure Planet, which Magica de Spell will want her hands on."

"Sam, you will be going to Tokyo to help out Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope with some of the glitches courtesy of HEX."

"Mia, you will go to Paris to stop the Phantom for good this time. He has kidnapped the Hatbox Ghost, whom is the most powerful of the happy haunts. You will be on his home turf in the Phantom Manor, but you will have some assistance when you get there."

"Eli, you will go to TokyoSea and take a Journey to the Center of the Earth."

"That's based off the book, not the movie," Dylan added.

Yin Sid nodded. "True. Big Hero 6 are already there dealing with some of the creatures that are trying to escape to the surface."

"Savannah, you will be going to Aulani Resort in Hawaii, where Moana and Stitch will be helping you to find Ariel, whom has gone missing there since she was last seen."

"Katsu, you will go to Shanghai and enter the world of TRON, where Sam Flynn will assist you in saving Tron himself and the Renegade, also known as Beck."

"Finally, Astra will be going to Paris to help out the Rebel Alliance on Hyperspace Mountain, as all of the forces of evil in Star Wars have combined to take out all of the heroes."

"Good luck everyone!" Mickey said.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This is it, the final missions before we can face the bad guys. Vote for who YOU want to see in a review!**

 **Also, I will be your best friend if you can correctly guess who "Mike" is without looking it up!**


End file.
